


Lying Fallow

by castiels_playdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Bad Jokes, Blowjobs, Farmer Dean Winchester, Frottage, Lonely Castiel, Lonely Dean, M/M, Nicknames, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, The opposite of a slow burn, Touch-Starved Dean, both sexual and non-sexual, disclaimer: I know nothing about farming or taking care of farm animals, listen. they do it all, they're both really thirsty for each other and once they get going....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: Castiel is on his way to a new beginning when everything goes to shit; his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, leaving him with no other option than to start walking. The heat of the day is quickly sucking all energy out of him and just as he's about to collapse he spots a farm a little further down the road.What Castiel doesn't expect is the impact the lonely farmer is going to have on his life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck! No, no no no! Don't fucking die on me here!" Castiel cursed as his car slowed down on its own until it stopped moving completely. He slammed both of his hands against the wheel and cursed again. He was in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Texas, surrounded by hundreds of miles of just fields, and his car had broken under his ass.

He had been on his way to a job interview to the other side of the state. He couldn't afford the plane tickets so taking his car across (well, almost across, at least) the state had been his only option. The interview was scheduled for tomorrow morning, and he'd easily been on the track to make it. Now, stuck on an empty road he was quickly losing all hope of getting to the interview in time.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and right, of course, the battery had died. Fucking amazing. He collected his belongings from the car and locked the doors before starting to walk towards where he had been headed. Maybe a car would drive past, pick him up and give him a lift to a town if there even were any towns nearby.

The weather was ridiculously hot, and after just five minutes of walking Cas shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it over the small duffel bag he was carrying over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later he had to stop to find a water bottle he remembered throwing into the bag before leaving home almost a day ago. He took a small sip, determined to make the only bottle he had last as long as he could.

After walking for a total of an hour and twenty minutes he was so ready to die. He was sweating, his white shirt was clinging to his body and he barely had the energy to keep going. The heat was the worst, if the weather had been even a little cooler he'd have had no problem.

Just as he wanted to collapse on the side of the road and give up, he spotted a house a little further ahead. It was the first building he had seen in hours. He let out a relieved, disbelieving chuckle as he started to make his way towards the house. Maybe this wasn't the day he died after all.

As he got closer he saw the other buildings, too. There was a barn a little further out, something that looked like a garage and a shelter in an area surrounded by fences, apparently made for some animals.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called as he reached the yard.

He couldn't see anyone, but the place was definitely not abandoned, he could tell that much just by looking around. When he spotted a well in the middle of the yard he ran to it with the last of his strength. He had finished his bottle of water over half an hour ago. He worked the old fashioned well pump back and forth until water started to flow out and put his face right under the pipe, letting it wash off his sweat before cupping his hand under it and drinking it up.

"You know, I got cleaner water inside the house." A deep voice came from behind him. Cas jumped up, quickly turning around to face the man who was walking towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm just..." He started to explain but the man brushed him off.

"It's okay, dude, don't sweat it. What brings you to my farm?" the man asked, crossing his thick arms over his chest.

"My car broke a couple of miles down. It just stopped suddenly and I couldn't get it to restart. I don't know what's wrong with it, I don't know much about cars anyway," Cas explained. He sounded desperate and pleading even to his own ears, but he figured it was alright in his situation. The man grinned at him, shaking his head a little.

"You had luck you found your way here in this heat. My farm is the only one in the area. If you'd taken a wrong turn you wouldn't have found anyone or anything for days. And, I know a thing or two about cars," the guy winked at him. Cas quickly glanced him up and down, licking his lips.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but could you help me? I have an important interview coming up in the morning and... well I guess I might already be late for that but I wouldn't like to be stuck here forever. If it's not too much of a bother I'd be grateful if--"

"God, stop rambling. Let's go get your car." The man rolled his eyes, letting his arms flop to his sides as he turned around. Cas followed him immediately, walking behind him as the guy made his way towards the barn.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I was so sure I'd die out there," Cas sighed in relief as he reached the man's side.

"You probably would have, not gonna lie. Summer in Texas is ruthless," the man said, glancing at Cas from the corner of his eye.

They reached the barn but instead of going inside the man walked past it and turned the corner. When Cas followed him he noticed the huge tractor.

"Ever gotten a ride in one of these?" the guy asked as he opened the driver's side door, grinning like he already knew the answer. Cas just shook his head, his eyes widening even further when Dean turned the engine on and the loud rumble of it filled the air. Dean jumped back down and went into the barn. A moment later he came back with a tow rope and three water bottles in his hands. He tossed Cas a bottle.

"Put your stuff in the barn and hop in, city boy," the man grinned as he jumped into the tractor. Castiel hastily followed his instructions. The guy opened the door on the other side of the tractor for him and with a bit of difficulty, Cas got inside. The cabin was small, a lot smaller than in a normal car, so they were sitting almost side by side.

"So, where's your car? Left or right?" the guy yelled over the rumble of the engine as they reached the edge of the road.

"Left and then just straight," Cas pointed.

"There's no other option, dude," the man laughed, making Cas blush in embarrassment as he remembered there hadn't been any crossroads on his walk there.

"Thank you so much for doing this..." Cas paused, waiting for the man to fill in.

"Dean."

"Thank you, Dean. I'm Castiel." Cas nodded. Dean released his right hand from the massive wheel, shaking Cas's hand at a bit of an awkward angle.

"You can stop thanking me, Castiel. It's nothing, really." Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You probably saved my life, so I'd say it's something," Cas pointed out, lifting the cold water bottle in his hands as an emphasis. Dean glanced at him before shifting on his seat. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't try to turn me into some hero; I'm just doing what any decent human would do."

Castiel looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. Dean's expression was hard as he stared at the road, his jaw a little clenched. His features were... beautiful, there was no other word for it. He had a stripe of something, probably mud or oil on his cheek but it did nothing to diminish his good looks. Dean was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off, the edges frayed. They left his muscular arms perfectly on view, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat in the sun.

Castiel swallowed and turned to look at the road. Of course he had to find the one farmer that was like sex on legs, and humiliate himself in all his pathetic glory in front of him, Cas thought to himself.

"Okay, I won't put a hero's cape on your shoulders, but I'm still allowed to be thankful," he said after a beat of silence. He could see Dean turning to look at him. For a moment, he didn't say anything, until Cas turned to look at him too.

"Okay, you're welcome. Now stop saying thanks, it makes me feel weird," Dean squirmed again as he turned back to the road. Cas chuckled quietly, not missing the way Dean's lips pulled up into a tiny smile.

They found Cas's car soon, just as he left it. Dean turned the tractor around so that it was headed towards his farm again before hopping off. Cas followed his lead. Dean attached the car to the back of the tractor with the rope, making sure it was properly intact at both ends by pulling on it. It made his biceps bulge so deliciously that Cas had to turn his gaze away. Why did Dean have to be so stupidly sexy?

"Okay, let's head back. Get in." Dean smiled brightly as he walked past Cas, clapping his shoulder on his way. Cas followed him and couldn't help but notice how delicious Dean's ass looked in those jeans. Damn it!

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes when Dean kept glancing at the rearview mirror to make sure the car was doing okay behind them. He was driving a bit slower than he had on their way there.

"So, do you live alone at the farm? No wife or kids?" Cas asked casually.

Dean glanced at him quickly before clearing his throat. "No, just me." He shrugged.

"How so? I mean, you're young and good looking. I'm surprised you're not taken."

Dean turned to look at him, his brow furrowed. He then turned his attention back to the road.

"I'm not that young anymore, I'm almost thirty. And uh, I guess it's just hard to meet anyone when you're... you know, living alone in the middle of nowhere," Dean sounded a bit awkward, his hands clenching on the wheel.

"I can imagine," Castiel nodded, then chuckled. "Your problem is the exact opposite of mine. Finding... a partner in a big city is almost impossible, it feels like there are too many people, everyone's always in a hurry and speed dating is a nightmare. And all dating apps get you is one night stands, maybe some lucky people get a date or two, but for me, that's all I've found from them."

"Wait, there are apps for dating?" Dean looked at him, confused.

"Yes."

Dean shook his head, chuckling. "They'll come up with anything these days."

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the farm, Dean pulled Cas' car next to the garage. While Dean drove the tractor back to its place, Cas went to get his bag from the barn. Soon Dean rounded the corner, grinning at him.

"Okay, I'll check what's wrong with your car, but first we need to get you to shower. No offense, but you kinda stink."

Cas shuffled awkwardly on his spot. He was always very meticulous with his personal hygiene but after walking in this heat for over an hour and sweating like crazy he probably did smell.

"Come on, stinky! I'll show you around the house," Dean grinned, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder and pulling him with him.

Once inside, Dean gave him a clean towel and led him to the bathroom. "Use whatever products you want, it's okay. You got clean underwear or do you need to borrow some?" Dean raised his eyebrow and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, I've got them in my bag, thank you."

"Okay," Dean clasped him on the shoulder again, "enjoy the shower, use a lot of body wash because, dude, you need it. I'll be outside working on your car." With that, Dean exited the room, pulling the door closed after him.

Cas let out a sigh as he started to peel off his clothes. His skin felt clammy, his shirt smelled so much like sweat that he couldn't even be mad at Dean for pointing it out. He piled all his dirty clothes in the corner of the room before stepping into the tub and turning on the shower.

He washed his body twice just to make sure he'd smell nice after getting out of there. As he was washing his hair he thought about Dean, how he had just jumped in to help a complete stranger who'd intruded on his property. Dean was a bit odd, seemed a little rough around the edges but it was obvious that he was a good person.

And hot, so freaking unfairly hot. Cas wouldn't mind jumping his bones all day all night, but after living in Texas for the past three years he had noticed that pretty much every man in Texas was straight, more or less crazy, and owned a gun. It'd probably be better to not mention anything about his sexuality and keep himself in check while around Dean unless he wanted his teeth punched in.

He dried off quickly and pulled on clean clothes. When he made his way downstairs he was surprised to see Dean there in the kitchen preparing coffee.

"Hey, stinky! Enjoy the shower?" Dean grinned at him when he noticed him approaching him.

"Yes, thank you so much." Castiel smiled, taking a seat at the table. Dean's eyes roamed his body quickly before he turned back towards the coffee machine.

"What did I tell you about thanking me all the time?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. Could you maybe stop calling me stinky now that I've showered and don't smell bad anymore? Please?"

"I'll see what I can do about that, stinky," Dean smirked and winked at him. Cas groaned loudly, slumping against his seat.

"Can you do anything about my car?" He asked, watching as Dean switched the coffee machine on before reaching for mugs.

"I can, but not in like... Four days. Maybe a week?" Dean answered like it was nothing. Cas's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" He stared at Dean with wide eyes as Dean set the mugs on the table.

"The fan belt is broken and I don't have one just laying around here, so we're gonna have to order it online. And well, getting mail over here... it takes time. The mail only comes twice a week. So unless you wanna go on a little three-day walk, you're stuck here with me." Dean explained.

Fuck. This couldn't be happening. Cas was supposed to be on his way to a beginning of a new life. He was supposed to get that job and move out of San Antonio, but instead he was stuck on a farm with a dude he met less than three hours ago. What if Dean was making it all up? What if he could fix Cas' car right away but wouldn't because he's a crazy ax murderer and plans on killing Cas in his sleep?

The horror must have flashed on his face because suddenly Dean looked concerned.

"Hey, Cas, I'm sorry about the interview thing. I wish I could fix your car right away but unfortunately, I can't. I'm sorry. You can just hang here while we wait for the mail, you can lay on my couch and eat my food, I'm okay with that." Dean said apologetically.

"But you don't even know me. I don't know you! What if one of us is a crazy murderer?"

Dean blinked at that. "Are you?"

"No!" Cas yelled.

"Well neither am I so I guess we don't need to worry about that, then." He shrugs it off like that's that. "Cas... I know this sucks for you, but I really can't fix your car before I get that belt, and it's so much easier and cheaper for you to just stay here at my place while we wait for it to arrive. I'm gonna order it right now so hopefully it'll arrive in four days. I mean, I could give you a ride to the nearest town and you could get a room from the shitty motel, but then you'd have to get a ride back here once I get your car fixed and... it'd just be a big, expensive mess, okay?" Dean sighed.

Cas stared at him for a long moment, studying his face while Dean rubbed on the palm of his hand, looking down. Then suddenly it clicked in his head.

"Dean, are you lonely?" he finally asked quietly. Dean scoffed immediately, not looking up.

"Take a wild guess. I live alone in the middle of nowhere, most of my family is dead and the ones still alive have moved thousands of miles away. So yeah, it does get a little lonely out here," Dean's tone was bitter even when he tried to cover it with laughter.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Castiel said gently.

"I'm fine. You know, I can give you a ride to the town. It takes about three hours. You can get a room in the motel, I don't actually know if it's shitty or not, but I guess it's good enough for a couple of days." Dean straightened up, about to leave the kitchen when Cas stopped him with a hand on his arm. Blushing, he looked up at Dean from where he was still sitting in his chair.

"Actually, I'd rather stay here with you." When Dean lifted his eyebrows in surprise, Cas continued. "I don't have a lot of money, to be honest. I lost my job almost a month ago, that's why I was on my way to that interview. I still have some savings but they're starting to run out and I wouldn't like to spend them on a motel room, especially if I have the option to stay here for free. And it wouldn't exactly be for free, that wouldn't be fair, especially with you fixing my car. I could pay by doing work around the farm, whatever you need, but if it's okay with you I'd like to stay." He smiled timidly up at Dean, who let out a breath that relaxed his whole body.

"Thanks, Cas. I feel dumb admitting it, but I'm kinda starving for human connection. My cows are cool but they suck at holding a conversation." Dean laughed, sitting back down on the other side of the table.

"If this is honesty hour, then I can admit that I could use someone to talk to, too. I haven't been able to find friends since moving to Texas from Illinois. I have a couple of people from my last job that I hang out with every now and then, but I don't have anyone I could actually call a friend. The only people I can really talk to are my siblings but, you know, you can't tell them everything." Cas said, making Dean chuckle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He smiled brightly.

Dean poured them the coffee and they bounced back and forth with a little Q&A for each other while drinking the best coffee Cas had ever had. They asked generic questions mostly, nothing too personal but still enough to let them get to know each other a bit better.

During their little chat they found out that they were only a year apart, Cas having already turned 30 and Dean being 29. Their situations with their families were pretty similar, good relationships all around, but all living pretty far away. The only difference was that everyone in Cas' family was still alive.

"Thank you for the coffee, it was delicious." Cas smiled as Dean took their mugs to the washing machine.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go feed the cows and then I'll make us something to eat, that okay with you?" Dean asked.

"Can I come with you? I've never seen an actual cow." Cas admitted. Dean looked at him like he was from another planet, then started laughing.

"Sure thing, city boy. Borrow my boots so you don't get shit on your fancy shoes." Dean pointed at the shoe rack in the hallway. Cas pulled on the first pair of boots he found before following Dean out of the door.

"Do you have a lot of cows?" Cas asked as they walked towards the fenced area Cas had seen when arriving at the farm.

"Nah, just five. They give me enough milk to put in my coffee and to sell at the town. I also have chickens, about twenty of them, but I'm mostly focused on crops. Oh, I also have a couple of cats running around somewhere but all they give to me is a runny nose." Dean chuckled.

"You are allergic to cats?" Cas asked. Dean just nodded as an answer. "Then why do you have them?"

"Well, they aren't exactly mine, you see. They just showed up one summer, they were just kittens back then, and they kept showing up a couple of times a week so I kinda started feeding them. Bought a lot of cat food while in town and they've been coming back every now and then ever since.

"They've only been inside the house once, last fall when there was a huge storm. They usually won't come inside at all but that time they just ran in as soon as I opened the door. They often hang out in the barn when it rains but that time was too much even for them. I had to clean the whole house from floor to ceiling twice to be able to breathe after they left, but I couldn't just let them die outside."

"Saving the lives of kittens and grown men. You're making it hard not to put that hero's cape on your shoulders," Cas teased him. He was surprised when it actually made Dean blush bright red.

"Shut up, stinky," Dean mumbled and sped up his steps. Castiel laughed loudly as he ran after him.

After Dean was done being grumpy - so about two minutes later - he showed Cas how to feed the cows. He dared Cas to scratch one of the cows' nose, which ended up Cas getting his hand licked.

"Ew! How is it's tongue both slippery and rough at the same time? That's disgusting!"

Dean bent in half from laughing so hard, until Cas wiped his wet hand on the back of Dean's shirt.

"Hey!" Dean jumped away from him.

"Like you didn't have cow spit on your clothes all the time anyway," Cas cocked an eyebrow at him. Dean looked at him shocked until he shrugged.

"You make a compelling argument there, stinky. But you're still gonna have to shovel up some cow shit to make up for that one!" Dean pointed a finger at Cas' face.

"Fuck. Well, I guess I got no one else to blame but myself. Show me the secrets of shit shoveling." Cas sighed, making Dean laugh again.

"Oh god, you're hilarious. Come on," Dean wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he gestured for Cas to follow him. They got a wheelbarrow and a pitchfork before making their way into the cows' fence.

"Can they hurt us?" Cas asked as they were inside the fenced are with the cows that were eating happily.

"Huh? The cows? Look at them. They're the most chill animals ever. Plus we just fed them so they love us now. They're not moving before they're done eating, don't worry." Dean grinned, pushing the wheelbarrow in front of him.

Cas learned that day that cow shit is truly disgusting and smells worse than anything else. Another important thing he learned was that cow shit is slippery as hell, and he was forever thankful to Dean for catching him when he stepped in a pile because otherwise he'd be covered in mud and, well, shit. Cas blinked up at him as he was being squeezed tightly against Dean's muscular chest.

"Careful there," Dean winked at him as he helped Cas find his balance again. Cas felt his cheeks warming at the flirtatious tone of Dean's voice. This was also third or fourth time Dean had winked at him, and Cas wasn't sure if that was just something Dean did or if it meant something else.

"Uh, thank you for... catching me," Cas said awkwardly, not able to meet Dean's eyes.

"No problem, pal. You can go inside if you want to, I'll finish up here and feed the rest of the animals, won't take me long." Dean smiled at him and Cas finally looked at him again.

"I'd like to see your chickens too, but I'd also like to get out of the cow fence. I'll uh, I'll wait over there," Cas pointed to the edge of the fenced area. Dean chuckled, nodding in understanding.

"Okay. Watch out for shit piles." Dean hollered after him. Cas made sure to watch his every step to avoid falling on his ass.

 

* * *

 

They fed the chickens and Dean tried the call for the cats but they didn't show up, so the two men headed inside.

"The cats have a lot of mice to catch in the fields, they come to me only when they're having bad luck at hunting. I'm their backup plan," Dean smiled, gathering sandwich supplies on the table.

As Cas watched how Dean prepared three different kinds of sandwiches for them he suddenly remembered that his phone had been dead all day.

"I'm gonna go put my phone on charge," he told Dean as he got up. Dean looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Okay. There's a socket next to the bed, you can put your charger in there," Dean said casually, making Cas stop and turn around slowly. Next to the bed? As in... Dean's bedroom?

"What?"

Dean had already turned back to his task at slicing tomatoes. "Hm?"

"What did you say?" Cas repeated. Dean turned to look at him again, putting the knife down.

"There's a socket next to the bed in the guest bedroom. You can put your phone there."

"Oh. Oh! I thought you meant..." Cas couldn't even finish his sentence as he started laughing so hard.

"What? You thought I was inviting you into my bed? I mean, you're cute but I'm not that easy," Dean said with a wink, making Cas' laughter die on his lips. He knew he was blushing again as he shuffled on his feet for a moment before rushing towards the staircase.

"Second door on the left!" Dean yelled after him.

Cas got his bag from the bathroom where he had left it after his shower and headed to the guest bedroom. He sat on the bed, digging through his bag until he found his phone charger.

As soon as the little light started to flash on the top corner of his phone, signaling that it was charging, Cas flopped down on the bed and let out a deep sigh. Was Dean flirting with him? Was Dean into men? And why was Cas even stressing so much about it? He'd only be here until Dean could get his car fixed, then he'd most likely never see Dean again in his life.

_Maybe because you haven't gotten laid in ages,_ a small voice from the back of his head supplied, but Cas told it to shut up.

He lay there, trying to calm himself down until he heard Dean yelling from downstairs that dinner was ready. Cas took one final deep breath before pushing himself up and out of the room, heading back down.

Dean's sandwiches were amazing. Cas had eaten a lot of sandwiches all around the country in his lifetime, but none of them came even close to the ones Dean had made.

"These are freaking delicious," Cas moaned after swallowing a bite.

"I know. All the vegetables are from my own fields so they're guaranteed clean, fresh and contain nothing that could be bad for you, no suspicious chemicals or anything else." Dean said proudly, smiling as he tried to decide which side of his sandwich to bite into next.

"You can really taste it. These are hands down the best sandwiches I've ever had," Cas said truthfully. Dean smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, Castiel," Dean whispered, turning to look down. With the hint of a blush on his cheeks and the shy smile on his lips, Dean looked absolutely adorable.

They finished their meal quickly. It was getting late, the clock on the wall showed that it was already almost 11 PM.

"I'll bring you clean sheets. Do you have everything with you? Pajamas, toothbrush, a teddy bear?" Dean asked with a glint in his eyes. Cas chuckled at him as they made their way upstairs.

"I've got everything in my bag. I even brought an extra teddy bear just in case," Cas joked, making Dean laugh again. Cas was really starting to like the sound of Dean's laugh.

They said good night soon after, before disappearing into their rooms.

Cas laid awake for an hour, thinking about what random adventure his life had thrown him into this time before exhaustion finally took over and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Cas woke up to the light shining right on his face through the curtains. He got his phone from the bedside table and turned it on. His battery had fully charged during the night. He probably should have checked and unplugged it before going to bed, but he had been so tired that he'd forgotten.

The clock on the screen told him it was already almost noon. Cas flopped back down on the bed, mumbling curses under his breath. He had officially missed the interview and hadn't even been able to notify the company that he wouldn't be able to make it. All hope of getting a new chance with them was lost, and Cas kinda wanted to just spend the day in bed wallowing in self-pity. Then the sound of a tractor pulling up outside made him think of the ridiculously hot farmer who had saved him and helped him when he most needed it, and he figured he could at least enjoy Dean's company and the offered eye candy while he was there.

Pushing himself up from the bed, he sighed loudly, rubbing his hand over his face. He peeked through the curtains and saw Dean carrying hay bales from the trailer at the back of the tractor to the barn. Cas chuckled to himself as he stepped away from the window. The whole situation was like from a bad porno; Cas was the gay city boy stuck in a farm with a hot, probably straight, farmer who did manual labor all day, carrying freaking hay bales while wearing plaid shirts for fuck's sake. The only thing missing from this porn was the actual sex, of course, but Cas didn't have high hopes of that ever happening. Maybe this was a 'gay guy jerks off while watching the hot farmer' kinda porn. Probably.

He dug through his bag for clean clothes and realized he was quickly running out of them. He had a spare suit in his car but that wasn't an appropriate outfit for farm work. Other than that, he still had two pairs of clean underwear, a clean white t-shirt, and jeans that he could wear for a day or two more. He'd have to ask Dean if it was okay for him to do his laundry - or if he could borrow some of Dean's clothes. Or probably both. He had prepared for four days on the road, not over a week.

When Cas went downstairs after throwing on the jeans and the t-shirt, Dean was in the kitchen cooking something. He looked up when he heard Cas approaching.

"Morning, stinky! I thought you'd never get up, was getting worried you'd died during the night." Dean teased with a huge grin on his face. Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname but couldn't stop a smile from forming.

"I guess I was even more exhausted than I realized. Or maybe your guest bed is just really comfortable. Who knows." He smiled as he made his way to the fridge, pulling a bottle of water out without asking for permission. Dean had told him the day before that Cas could eat his food so he figured he could drink Dean's water too.

"Well, I'm glad you're up so I can put you to work. But first, food." Dean smiled, placing two plates on the table.

"Are you gonna make me carry hay bales with you?" Cas grinned, twisting open the water bottle and taking a long swig. Dean looked at him for a moment, slight confusion on his face.

"Was that some farmer joke or have you been spying on me?" he finally asked. Cas almost choked on his water as he started laughing.

"Yes, Dean, I was spying on you. Peeked through the curtains, watched you all morning. No, I glanced outside when I heard the tractor." He rolled his eyes again.

"Ah! Okay, well no. Got that thing done already. But I do need to collect some crops and I wouldn't mind a helping hand."

Cas nodded. "Yes, of course. It's the least I can do. Whatever you need."

"Oh, _whatever I need_?" Dean asked with a sultry tone, cocking an eyebrow at him. Cas swallowed hard. "Even... shoveling more cow shit?"

"Fuck you, Dean," Cas laughed out awkwardly. Shit. For a moment there he had thought that Dean was gonna... No, that was stupid, of course Dean was joking. Dean laughed loudly as he turned around to pick up the pan from the stove, scooping food on their plates before sitting down.

Cas took care of the dishes even though Dean insisted that he didn't have to. Right after finishing their lunch, Dean told Cas to hop into the tractor and they drove to the edge of Dean's property where he had a small tomato field. Dean turned off the engine before jumping out. Cas didn't get out quite as quickly, his movements a little awkward and unsure, but he didn't fall on his face so he counted it as a win.

"Okay, so you can't just pick any of them, you need to make sure they're ready. You see this one here," Dean cupped a single tomato in his hand gently, "this one is still a bit green on the bottom, so it'll need a day or two more. Pick only the ones that are fully red. If you find one that's gone too soft and has started to go bad, just throw it away. Here, take these clippers and cut the stem with them, it's the easiest way to get them."

Cas took the offered tool and Dean went to fetch them both gardening gloves from the tractor. He picked up a couple of boxes from the trailer, handing one of them to Castiel.

"You could start from that edge, move row by row. I'll start from the other side and we'll meet in the middle." Dean instructed, gesturing with his hand as he spoke. Castiel nodded.

"Alright. This can't be that hard, right?" Cas asked. He had never done anything like this before, having lived his whole life in big cities. Dean chuckled, clasping his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"No, it's not. It's a very simple task. Yell if you need any help." Dean gave a small squeeze to Cas' shoulder before letting it go. Dean turned around, whistling as he made his way to the other side of the tomato field. Cas watched him go with a small smile on his face until he shook it off, ignoring the lingering feeling Dean's touch had left on his body. He made his way to the opposite end of the field and got to work.

Picking tomatoes was kind of fun, Cas decided after twenty minutes. The weather was nice, not quite as hot as the day before, the air felt so much fresher here than in the city, and Cas enjoyed doing this kind of work. This felt so much more rewarding than an office job since he could really see the result of his work as the pile of tomatoes in his box grew.

After about an hour Dean came to the same row where Castiel was working, carrying his full box of tomatoes.

"What? Are you done with your part already? This isn't the midpoint?" Castiel asked, making Dean laugh.

"Have you been slacking off, Cas?" Dean teased, lowering his box to the ground and starting to pick tomatoes from the other end of the row.

"No! Well, maybe I wasn't in a hurry exactly, but I've been working the whole time!" Cas defended his work pride. It made Dean laugh again.

"Relax, man, I'm a cool boss," Dean winked at him. His skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat again, his hair was a mess and Cas guessed he had been brushing his hand through it every now and then. Cas felt himself blush so he turned towards the tomatoes again.

After a couple of silent minutes, Cas looked up to the sky as birds flew over them.

"I've never done anything like this before. It's nice," he turned to look at Dean, who was smiling gently at him. Dean was moving quite quickly and he was already a lot closer to Cas than he had been the last time Cas had looked at him. 

"I'm glad to hear that. This is one of my favorite tasks too, you don't have to think anything while picking tomatoes, you can just... be. It's calming." Dean spoke quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"I agree. You know, if your farm was closer to some bigger city, you could make a big money by marketing this place for tourists. They'd pay a fuck ton of money to get to pick tomatoes right from the field." Cas chuckled at his idea, making Dean shake his head.

"Thank god this place is in the middle of nowhere. That'd be horrible!" Dean laughed. Cas smiled at him, staring at him when Dean wasn't looking. 

"What do you do for a living? I mean, I know you're currently unemployed but what did you do before?" Dean asked chattily, turning to look at Cas again.

"I've done a lot of office work, mostly accounting. When I was younger I did a variety of different jobs, all from being a mailman to life guarding at a beach. I sold hot dogs at one point for a couple of months, even worked at a beauty counter for a while until they realized I don't actually know shit about makeup and fired me. But it paid well for the three weeks I spent there!"

Dean cracked up completely at Cas' stories, laughing so hard he dropped his clippers. 

"How the hell did you even get that job? Didn't they ask if you had any experience or knowledge about the subject?" Dean asked, still chuckling.

"I don't know. I guess they just thought having a guy working there would make them look better, or something." He shrugged. He was happy and a tiny bit surprised that Dean hadn't made any homophobic jokes about a man working in the makeup industry.

A few moments later they were done with the last row. Cas handed his clippers back to Dean who pushed them into the back pocket of his jeans before picking up his box. Cas lifted up his own box and followed after him to the tractor. As he was walking behind Dean he couldn't but admire the build of the farmer. Dean's back was wide and muscular, his waist a little slimmer. His arms were absolutely huge, especially when the muscles were bulging out as he carried the big heavy box. His jeans were hanging quite low on his hips, hugging his ass nicely. His legs were bowed, which Castiel hadn't noticed before. They made him think about how well he'd fit between them, but he had to shake that thought away before it could get him too excited. 

They got to the tractor and Dean lifted his box to the trailer. He walked up to Cas, wordlessly offering to lift the box up for him. 

"I got it," Cas said, lifting the box over the edge of the trailer right next to Dean's box. When he turned to look at him again, Dean was staring at him, or actually his body, with wide eyes. 

"What? You think all city boys are weak?" Cas smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean blinked quickly, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Uh... No! I mean... No, of course not. I just..." Dean cleared his throat. "Get in, we have more stuff to do." He finally grunted, brushing past Cas towards the tractor.

Huh. Maybe Dean wasn't as straight as Cas had thought he was.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Cas got attacked by a chicken while they were collecting the eggs, which amused Dean greatly. They fed all the animals, except the cats who still didn't want to show up. Dean made dinner for them, steak with roasted vegetables, and they ate for what felt like hours. Cas praised Dean's cooking again and Dean brushed it off as nothing.

"Do we have more work to do today?" Castiel asked as he put the dirty dishes into the machine.

"Nope, all done," Dean said as he flopped down on the couch, picking up the remote and turning the TV on.

"So... what are we gonna do for the rest of the evening?" Cas asked as he made his way to the living room, stopping behind the couch. Dean leaned his head back to look at him.

"Movie marathon?" He suggested. Cas thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Works for me. What are we gonna watch?" He rounded the couch and flopped down on the other end from where Dean was sitting.

"Harrison Ford's movies!" Dean announced excitedly, reaching to the small bookcase on his left and pulled out three DVDs. Cas lifted an eyebrow but didn't comment anything.

Dean shoved an Indiana Jones movie into the DVD player first, grinning widely as he practically jumped back to the couch. Waggling his eyebrows, he pressed play. Cas rolled his eyes at him for the millionth time in just two days. 

Cas had seen all the Indiana Jones movies before, and judging from the way Dean said some of the lines perfectly in time with the actors he guessed Dean had seen them all more than once. Probably more than a hundred times. During the second movie, Cas started to feel tired. The previous day was still wearing him down and doing manual labor for hours definitely didn't help his situation.

Cas hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up, his head rested on Dean's leg. He blinked his eyes open slowly, his brain still trying to catch up where he was. When he turned his head and saw Dean staring down at him he sat up quickly, all color vanishing from his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-- When did I even fall asleep?" Cas gasped.

"About an hour ago. You fell asleep on your side of the couch but then you kinda rolled over and fell right into my lap." Dean told him, his tone and facial expression completely unreadable.

"You should've woke me up, pushed me to the floor. I'm so sorry!" Castiel shifted to the other side of the couch, trying to make himself seem as small as he possibly could. Dean brushed him off.

"Nah, you were so tired I didn't dare to wake you up. I wish I could've changed the movie though, I was stuck watching the DVD extras." Dean gestured towards the TV where the director of the movie was telling some behind the scenes trivia. Cas stared at the TV in shock before shyly turning to look at Dean. He couldn't believe Dean had just let him sleep on him like that when they barely even knew each other. He must have looked extremely awkward because Dean sighed and reached a hand to Cas' shoulder.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm okay with that, okay? No need to beat yourself up for, I don't know, invading my personal space or whatever it is you're thinking about. It's cool, man. Now, do you want some tea before bed?" Dean smiled at him sweetly.

Dammit, Dean was hot, funny _and_ kind? It was unfair, Cas had been looking for a guy like Dean all his life and there he was, in the middle of nowhere and probably completely straight.

Cas rubbed a hand over his eyes a bit too roughly.

"I think it's better if I just head to bed, I've embarrassed myself enough for one night. Thank you for the offer though."

"Okay, sleep tight, stinky." Dean chuckled as he patted Cas' shoulder one more time before pulling his hand back. Cas pushed himself up from the couch, mumbling a quiet "good night" to Dean before heading upstairs. Going to sleep without having a freaking late night tea moment with Dean was definitely the best option here; god knows how he could've embarrassed himself even more if he'd stayed up.

 

* * *

 

The next day Cas woke up at a more reasonable hour, but of course Dean was already up and at it, doing whatever it was that farmers did at eight in the morning. Probably feeding the animals, Cas thought to himself as he rolled out of the bed. He grabbed his towel and headed straight to the bathroom. He couldn't hear or see Dean anywhere so he figured he was probably outside. Good, he wouldn't have to hurry with the shower.

After showering he pulled on his last pair of clean underwear and the jeans he wore the day before. He took a sniff of his t-shirt and immediately decided he definitely shouldn't wear it before washing it. It was, or had been, his last clean shirt and there were no spare clothes in the guest room, so he had no other option than to head downstairs shirtless and ask Dean for clean clothes.

Dean was standing in the kitchen, looking at something on his laptop when Cas got there. Dean looked up at him and then did a double take, his eyes roaming over Cas' naked chest all the way down to his hips, then back up.

"Uh... morning?" Dean croaked out, swallowing so hard Cas could see his Adam's apple bob.

"Good morning. This is kind of embarrassing, but could I borrow a shirt? And use your washing machine? I'm out of clean clothes." Cas winced a little, trying to look apologetic. Dean's gaze dropped back to Cas' naked hips before snapping back up, his cheeks a little pink.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, of course." Dean nodded, not getting up from his seat.

They stared at each other for a long moment in complete silence. 

"So... could you, you know, give me a shirt?" Cas asked. "I don't want to go rummage around your closet on my own." Dean jumped up immediately, almost knocking over his coffee cup.

"Right! Of course, yes. Uh, follow me." Dean rushed past Cas, almost running up the stairs right into his room. Once Cas got there Dean already had a pile of neatly folded t-shirts in his hands. 

"Here, you can pick any of these. I uh... I need to go back... downstairs... okay, bye." Dean rushed out of the room, not looking up from the floor, leaving a very confused Cas standing there with a pile of shirts.

 

* * *

 

Cas chose a dark gray t-shirt that fit him nicely, taking two more shirts from the pile to his room just in case he'd have to stay here for a few more days. The weather was still hot and he didn't want to wear a shirt two days in a row after getting it all sweaty on the first use.

He gathered all his dirty laundry into his arms before heading back down.

"Thank you for the shirt." He smiled when he found Dean from the kitchen. Dean looked up, his eyes scanning Cas's body quickly like he was checking which shirt Cas had picked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Can't have you walking around half naked here," Dean chuckled awkwardly. Cas had no idea what to take from that, so he decided the safest way to go was to change the subject.

"Can I use your washing machine?" He asked, lifting the pile of dirty clothes on his arms. 

"Oh, right. Sure thing, it's over here." Dean got up and led him to the room next to the kitchen where the washing machine was. Cas shoved all of his laundry into the machine and Dean took care of the rest.

"Thank you. Hopefully I'll get to wear my own clothes by tomorrow." Cas grinned as he turned to look at Dean.

"I don't mind you wearing my stuff. It looks good on you," Dean said with that smooth, flirty voice Cas had already heard a couple of times. Dean was weird, he was a smooth flirter, so smooth that Cas couldn't read into it, couldn't decide if Dean was actually flirting or if it was a joke, but then as soon as Cas was shirtless Dean could barely get a full sentence out of his mouth.

"Oh, thank you," Cas said, looking down to his chest. The shirt was soft and it smelled like Dean, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Ready for another day of farm work?" Dean grinned, slapping Cas' arm playfully.

"Yes, I'm ready. What are we gonna do today, _boss?_ " Cas cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, boss? I like that! Yeah, you can call me that from now on, stinky!" Dean grinned.

"Actually, I think a hero is a far better name for you. I did some sketches last night, I think if I make shoulder pads from hard plastic we can make that cape look really fancy on your shoulders, you know, get a bit of that Thor kinda look on it. What do you think? I think it'd look great on you." Cas teased right back.

"Shut up, stinky," Dean grunted, shoving Cas' shoulder gently, making Cas crack up. "For that, I'm not taking you with me to the tomato fields. No, you're on shit shoveling duty today. Maybe I'll even make you clean up the chicken coop too, it's real nasty in there."

Dean's threats made Cas laugh even harder. Dean tried to look pissed off but the smile pulling at the edge of his lips gave him away.

 

* * *

  

Two hours later they were back on the tomato field, picking up the ones that had been almost ready the day before. Regardless of his threats, Dean had taken Cas with him anyway. Cas wanted to tease him about it, tell him how much cow shit there was just waiting to be shoveled but he didn't wanna push his luck.

Dean watched as Cas lifted the boxes into the trailer after they were done. He probably didn't think Cas noticed but he definitely didn't miss the way Dean's eyes were glued to his ass when he lifted the boxes up. 

"Do you work out a lot?" Dean asked when they were back in the tractor on their way to the barn. Cas turned to look at him.

"Well, quite a lot. I go to the gym four times a week, I run almost every morning and I do krav maga twice a week." Dean turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised high.

"What's that?"

"Krav maga? It's a self-defence system developed by the Israeli defense forces. It uses techniques from judo, aikido, boxing and wrestling." Castiel explained.

"So-" Dean started but Cas helpfully filled in for him. 

"So I could beat your ass in a blink and you'd stand no chance," he said without even blinking. Dean stared at him with his mouth hanging open, then shifted in his seat, turning to look straight ahead.

"I'm suddenly very scared of you and regretting every time I've made fun of you," he said with the most serious tone ever. Cas started laughing, shaking his head.

"And you thought city people were weak," Cas said with a teasing tone.

"No! I didn't say that, don't put words into my mouth! God damn it, do I have to start really watching what I say around you now, are you gonna beat me up if I piss you off?" Dean asked, and Cas couldn't tell if he was joking or actually scared of him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you idiot. For me, krav maga is just a way to keep myself fit, and I'd only use the moves I've learned there if my life was in danger, like... if I was getting robbed on the streets by someone who has a knife or a gun. But only if I had no other option. I don't mean to brag but to an unsuspecting attacker? My counter-attack would be brutal, almost lethal."

"Fuck, you're scary." Dean breathed out, but there was a tiny smile on his lips.

When they got back to the house Cas went to check on the laundry. The machine was done so he turned to look for the dryer but there wasn't one. He walked back to the kitchen where Dean was cooking.

"Hey, do you have a dryer?" Cas asked, pointing his thumb behind himself. Dean looked up from whatever it was he was cooking.

"Huh?"

"Dryer? You know, the machine you put your clean laundry in and it dries it?"

"Yeah, it's right there." Dean nodded his head towards the kitchen window. Cas blinked at him.

"You put your dryer... outside?"

Dean snorted and shook his head.

"There's a drying rack behind the house, dork. I don't have a freaking laundry drying machine because the sun and the warm summer breeze will dry your laundry in no time, and make them smell and feel amazing. Dryers are a hoax." Dean explained. 

"Oh... That sounds... authentic."

"Don't be a fancy ass, stinky. Trust me, once you dry your laundry outside you'll never want to use a machine for it again." Dean rolled his eyes. "There's a red basket in there, you can carry the laundry outside in that. And don't forget the clothes pegs!"

Cas groaned in frustration the entire time it took to hang every piece of damp clothing on the rack and pin them down. It would've been so much easier to just throw them all from one machine to another. Stupid farmers.

When he went back inside with the empty basket, Dean was shoveling food on their plates.

"Put the basket back where you took it from!" he called after Cas as Cas walked past him.

"Neat freak," Cas muttered under his breath. Dean turned to look at him when he entered the kitchen again.

"Hey, don't look so sour, stinky. Your clothes are gonna love you for this, you just wait and see. Now dig in before it gets cold." Dean gestured to the plate he had put on what had already become Cas' spot on the table.

After the first bite of his meal Cas moaned loudly, making Dean turn to look at him.

"Fuck! I can't stay pissed at you when you cook something this delicious. Jesus Christ!" Cas straight up whined before shoveling more food into his mouth.

Dean blushed under the praise, poking his food with his fork. "It's basically just mac and cheese, nothing special." He shrugged.

"Nothing special? You could serve this in a fancy restaurant and charge 30 dollars for a plate!" Cas was almost offended by how low Dean rated his own cooking skills.

"No one would pay thirty dollars for a plate of mac and cheese, shut up." Dean rolled his eyes.

"They would if it tasted like this! Fuck, good thing I'm only staying for a few days, you'd make me so fat in no time," Cas sighed as he pushed yet another forkful into his mouth.

"No I wouldn't, I'd make sure you'd sweat out all those calories," Dean said with a wink. The very forward flirt made Cas choke on his food and he started coughing, pushing his chair further from the table.

"Shit, are you okay?" Dean jumped up, rushing to him. He patted Cas' back several times until Cas was able to breathe again. Dean got him a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. Slowly, so you won't die again."

Cas drank the water, taking a couple deep breaths. He looked up at Dean who looked worried.

"You okay? Not gonna die on me?" he asked, putting his hand on Cas' shoulder, the tips of his fingers brushing against the side of Cas' neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You, uh..." Cas cleared his throat. Dean pulled his hand away and sat back down on his side of the table.

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable," he said quietly, not quite meeting Cas' eyes.

"No! Uh, I mean, it's okay. I just... didn't see that coming." Fuck, this was awkward, Cas had no idea what to say. It seemed like he wasn't the only one; Dean was fidgeting in his seat, his cheeks rosy pink.

"It's okay," Cas repeated a little more quietly. It made Dean look up at him with a shy smile on his lips. They finished their meals in a silence that was only slightly awkward.

"Okay, now that we're fed and both still alive, we should go do some yard work and then feed the animals. After that, we can just take it easy for the rest of the day," Dean listed as he collected their plates away. Cas got up and took the plates from his hands, putting them into the dishwasher.

"What kind of yard work do you mean?"

"The lawn needs to be mowed and the flower bed needs to be cleared of weeds. I think that's about it for today. Which one would you like to do?" Dean asked, leaning against the fridge as he waited for Cas to finish with the dishes. 

"Is your lawn mower a ride on or do I need to push it?" Cas asked, closing the dishwasher. 

"Have you seen the size of my lawn? It's a ride on."

"Then I'll definitely take that one!" Cas grinned. He had never used one of those but it couldn't be any harder than driving a car.

"I'm good with either," Dean shrugged. "Come on, I'll show you how to drive that thing."

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Cas was riding on a lawnmower, and to his disappointment, it turned out the be a million times more boring that he had thought it'd be. It was fun for the first minute but after that? Lame. His only consolation prize was that he could watch Dean without him noticing. Dean was kneeled in front of the flower bed, a hat deep on his head as he pulled weeds out from between the flowers.

Cas thought back to the obvious, very straight forward flirt Dean had thrown at him during their late lunch. Cas wasn't sure if Dean had planned on making another cow shit related joke after the flirty comment if Cas hadn't choked on his food. But even if he had, it would've still counted as flirting? Right? But Cas still wasn't sure if Dean meant anything with the flirting or if it was all just a joke, something to keep Cas on his toes.

He had a lot of time to think about that while mowing the lawn. In fact, he had an hour and a half to think about it because Dean's lawn was fucking huge. When he drove the lawn mower back into the barn he noticed that Dean was already done with the flowers since the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, how does my lawn look?" Dean asked from the couch when Cas went back inside.

"Better than ever. I think I'm a natural talent." Cas grinned as he joined Dean on the couch.

"I bet you are. Want a cold beer?" Dean asked, already pushing up from the couch. Cas let his head drop against the backrest.

"God, yes. A cold beer sounds perfect!"

"Coming right up!"

Once back on the couch with the beers, Dean turned on the TV but kept the volume low so that it was more of a background noise than anything else. He pulled his legs up on the couch and turned to face Cas.

"Hey. I know I tease you a lot for no actual reason, but I just wanted to say I'm really grateful for all your help around the farm. It's nice to have someone helping here, even if it's only for a couple of days," Dean said sincerely, his voice gentle. Cas smiled at him softly.

"No need to thank me. You've offered me your help, a bed to sleep in and you keep me well fed when nothing forces you to do that. I'm the one who should be thanking you but by now I know you pretty much hate it when I do that, so I've been trying to keep it to the minimum. And helping around the best I can is the least I can do." Cas mimicked Dean's position, pulling one of his legs on the couch.

Dean returned his smile, putting his hand on Cas' knee. "You've definitely repaid my help. In my eyes we're even, so you know, you can stop thanking me," he added the last part a bit shyly. Cas grinned at him and without really thinking about it, put his hand on top of Dean's.

"Okay, I'll stop thanking you. Hero." Cas winked.

Dean groaned, throwing his head back. "I lied, you're the worst. I'm making you sleep in the chicken coop tonight!" Cas started laughing loudly.

Neither of them pulled their hands away.

After finishing two beers each and starting on the third ones, Cas was feeling pleasantly buzzed. Somehow they had moved closer to each other every time Dean had gone to get them more beer, but Cas definitely didn't mind it, and neither did Dean, or at least it seemed like it. Cas had also noticed how Dean kept touching him a lot, his hand was on Cas' arm, shoulder or knee almost all night.

Maybe Dean was a lot less straight than Cas had thought he was.

They were speaking quietly, almost whispering in each other's ear, leaning against each other on the couch. It was nice, really nice. A small part of Cas pointed out that maybe the warm, buzzed feeling wasn't just from the beers, but he decided to ignore it for now. Of course he knew that tiny part was right.

"So," Dean played with the label on his beer bottle, looking at Cas from under his lashes, "you don't have a Mrs. Castiel waiting for you at home? Worrying where you are?"

Cas chuckled at the question, trying to hide how it made his heart beat a bit faster.

"Uh, no. I'm not in a relationship at the moment, there's no one waiting for me at home." Cas shook his head. Dean lifted his chin a little like he was considering this new information.

"Hmm. Well, that's a shame. I mean, a good looking guy like you should have a pretty wife by his side. Or, you know, a handsome husband, I don't judge."

Cas felt some of the tension leaving his body at that. He looked down to his hands, rolling his bottle between them.

"I guess I've just had bad luck on the... husband hunting," he admitted quietly. There, he said it. He hoped Dean meant it when he said he didn't judge.

"You'll find someone one day, I'm sure of it," Dean said softly, sounding a bit sad which confused Cas. Dean lifted his hand on Cas' arm, rubbing gently as they smiled at each other.

"Want another one?" Cas asked, lifting up his empty bottle. Dean turned his own bottle upside down and nothing came out.

"Maybe one more," he grinned, shifting his body to get up but Cas stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"I'll get it," he said with a smile, already standing up. A small smile appeared on Dean's lips, too.

"Thanks, Cas."

Cas made his way to the kitchen, taking a deep breath as he pulled the fridge door open. So, now Dean knew about his sexuality and Cas was still alive and in his house, so that was a good sign. Dean hadn't mentioned anything about his own sexuality though, but every moment and flirty comment from Dean made Cas believe more and more that Dean probably wasn't straight at all. But what would he even do with that information? The part for his car should arrive any day now, and sure, Dean was possibly the most handsome man he had ever met, not even mentioning his body or the way how their chemistry had just _clicked_ right from the beginning. Cas couldn't help but feel like the universe was being cruel and unfair to him; why did his dream man have to be so close but so, so far away at the same time? It wasn't like they could actually make anything from this.

"Cas? Did you pass out or what?" Dean's voice came from the living room, making Cas jump back to the reality from his thoughts.

"Uh, I'll be right there!" Cas hollered back, picking two bottles from the fridge before pushing it closed with his hip. He took one more deep breath before plastering a smile on his face and making his way back to the couch where Dean was waiting for him.

They chatted happily, laughing at each other's jokes while they drank their last beers. After their bottles were empty again Dean looked at the clock on the wall, stretching his legs.

"It's past midnight, I have to be up at six the latest to feed the chickens. They get super pissed if I sleep in," he grinned as he got up. To Cas' surprise, Dean held out a hand as an invite to pull him up. Cas blinked twice at him before fitting his palm into Dean's, allowing him to pull him up. They let their hands linger for a moment before letting go.

"I guess I'll be heading to the chicken coop then," Cas smiled tiredly. Dean looked confused for a few seconds until he remembered his threat from a couple of hours ago. He wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders, guiding him towards the stairs.

"You don't need to, I already forgave you... I don't even remember what I was mad about," Dean scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to dig through his slightly inebriated brain for their previous conversation. Cas giggled drunkenly, leaning his body a little firmer against Dean's side. Dean had to let him go once they reached the stairs, walking behind Cas as they made their way up.

Dean surprised Cas for the millionth time that night when instead of turning right from the top of the stairs he followed Cas to the doorway of the guest bedroom. Cas leaned against the doorframe, smiling sweetly at Dean who took a small step closer until they were toe to toe.

"You know, Cas, you're actually not that bad. For a city guy. You're actually pretty cool. Kinda weird, a bit scary with your," Dean swirled his hand close to his shoulder, trying to remember the word.

"Krav maga," Cas filled in for him.

"Yeah, that!" Dean pointed a finger at Cas, a huge smile on his lips. "But you're cute. I mean cool! I meant to say cool. Not that you weren't cute too, I just..."

Cas bit his lower lip to not to laugh. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Dean, you're drunk. You should go to sleep," he said, rubbing his hand on Dean's arm.

"Yeah, you're right. Just, one more thing, then I'll go," Dean smirked before lifting a gentle hand on the side of Cas' face and pulling him into a kiss. Cas' grip on Dean's bicep tightened in surprise before he let it slide to the back of Dean's neck and kissed him back.

"Is this okay?" Dean whispered against his lips, his eyes still closed.

"Yes."

Then Dean's lips were on his again, moving slowly and gently, a little drunkenly. It was a bit sloppy but so, so nice. Dean wrapped his arm around the small of Cas' back, pressing their bodies together.

"Fuck, this feels so good," Dean breathed out when they broke the kiss, not pulling away more than that. Cas hummed in agreement, rubbing small circles on the back of Dean's neck with his thumb. Dean blinked his eyes open, looking at him with a smile on his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning, Cas," Dean said, pressing one last quick kiss on his lips. "Good night."

"Good night, Dean," Cas whispered back when they let go of each other. Dean took a step back, smiling shyly at him before turning around and making his way to the other end of the hallway. Cas stepped into his own room, closed the door and leaned his back against it, letting out a happy sigh.

 He could still feel and taste Dean on his lips. It was ridiculous how quickly he had formed a huge crush on the other man. Dean was just something special, he was like a force that was pulling Cas towards him.

Cas went to bed with a smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up with a slight headache. He checked the time on his phone, it was just past 8. He wanted to stay in bed for a little longer, sleep for an hour or two more, but he really needed to pee and get a painkiller, so he pushed himself up, heading straight to the bathroom.

He went through his own bag but didn't find any painkillers. Of course, he had once again forgotten to pack any. Maybe Dean had some.

Dean. Thinking of the man brought back what had happened last night. Dean had kissed him. Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling his head twirling. Dean had been pretty drunk last night, what if he was regretting it? Cas was a little scared of going downstairs and facing him again, but his headache was getting worse so he had no other option.

He made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could. As soon as he got to the end of the stairs he saw Dean drinking coffee at the table. Okay, here we go.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled as he stepped into the room. Dean looked up from his phone, his face brightening with a smile when he spotted Cas.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Do you happen to have any painkillers? My head hurts a little."

Dean got up from his seat immediately. "Yeah, of course. Hangover?" He smirked as he dug through a small box he had pulled out of a cabinet. He found the painkillers, popping two of them into the palm of his hand, handing them to Cas.

"I guess so, yes. I don't usually drink."

Dean poured a big mug of coffee, mixing some milk and one sugar into it, just like Cas liked it. He stepped to stand next to where Cas had taken a seat at the table, placing the mug in front of him and a light kiss on Cas' forehead. Cas looked at him with wide eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember," he admitted.

"How you take your coffee or the kissing?" Dean grinned as he returned to his own seat.  Cas rolled his eyes with a tiny smile on his lips.

"The kissing, you dork. I can't believe I let you kiss me," Cas teased now that he knew Dean remembered what had happened and was obviously more than okay with it.

"If I remember correctly you kissed me back. Quite enthusiastically, actually." Dean grinned. Cas thought about continuing their light banter but then changed his mind. It had been a long time since he had had something like this, and even if he could have this for only a couple of days he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

"I did. I enjoyed it very much, so much actually that I wouldn't mind if it happened again," he admitted with a smile. Dean looked surprised at Cas' honesty, but then he smirked again, moving his chair closer to Cas'.

"Me neither," he whispered before kissing Cas again, just as gently as he had done the night before.

They kissed for a long moment, neither of them even trying to take it anywhere further than that. It was nice, being close to another person like that, and the attraction Cas felt towards Dean made it so much better.

Finally Dean pulled away, breaking the kiss. He caressed Cas' cheek, looking deep into his eyes.

"Wanna help me with today's work?"

Cas nodded, pressing a couple of quick kisses to Dean's lips before letting him go.

"Of course. But first, coffee and painkillers," he smiled widely. Dean chuckled, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Ugh, it's gone cold. Let me reheat yours too," Dean took Cas' mug from him as soon as Cas had swallowed his painkillers, putting both of their mugs into the microwave. He leaned against the counter, staring at Cas with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Cas smiled back. Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing. It's stupid. It's nothing."

"Dean, tell me." Cas tried to sound commanding.

"No, you'll think I'm crazy. Or an idiot. Forget it," Dean blushed, turning to take their mugs when the microwave beeped. Cas didn't want to push it so he accepted the coffee silently when Dean handed him the mug.

After breakfast and several mugs of coffee, they headed outside. The sun was already high up, the air warm and thick. The sky above them was clear, but Cas could see dark clouds approaching from the distance.

"It's probably gonna rain today. We should take your laundry inside, it's dry already. It was probably dry well before we went to bed, but I guess we both forgot about it," Dean grinned when he noticed Cas looking at the sky.

"Oh, right. Okay." Cas nodded.

"I'll go get the basket," Dean said as he was already walking towards the house. Cas made his way to the drying rack. He grabbed a t-shirt, surprised by how soft it felt.

"Take a sniff," Dean grinned, suddenly standing next to him with the basket. Cas rolled his eyes but when Dean cocked an eyebrow at him Cas lifted the shirt up to his face, breathing in deeply.

"Son of a bitch. I hate it when you're right," Cas groaned, but he couldn't deny it that his clothes had never felt or smelled better than they did after being dried outside. Dean had a smug grin on his face as he started to fold clothes into the basket.

"Hate to tell I told you so, but... no, wait, I actually love to tell you that. I told you so!"

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, is that what you wanna hear me say?" Cas sighed in frustration.

"That, among other things," Dean winked at him.

Once the rack was empty Cas took his clothes to the guest bedroom, returning the basket to its place before making his way back outside, joining Dean on the yard.

"Are we going to the tomato fields today?" Cas stopped next to him.

"Nah, the ones that weren't ready yesterday seemed like they needed a day or two, maybe three. There's no point going back today for, like, three tomatoes. I have a bit more physically challenging job for us today," Dean grinned at him.

"And what might that be?" Cas asked flirtingly, not missing the way Dean's gaze dropped to his lips before looking back up.

"Let's go into the barn," Dean nodded his head towards the big building. Oh god, was this the part where the actual porn scenes started, Cas thought to himself as he followed Dean, swallowing hard. Did Dean want to do it in the barn? For a quick second, Cas let his mind wander into images of Dean fucking him on top of the hay bales but then pushed those thoughts away. Dean pulled open the huge doors, telling Cas to get inside.

"So, see all those hay bales up there?" Dean pointed to the barn-loft, "we need to move most of those down here and pile them around the walls so that I don't have to climb up there every time I need to feed the cows." he explained.

"Okay." Cas nodded. Dean turned towards him.

"So. Top or bottom?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. Cas felt a tiny pop on the back of his neck with how quickly he turned his head to look at Dean.

"What?"

"You wanna go up there and toss them down or do you wanna stay down here and pile them up?" Dean asked, not able to keep his chuckles inside. Cas rolled his eyes at him.

"I'll go up there," he informed Dean.

"Oh, okay. Is that your preference or are you willing to switch things up at some point?" Dean kept on grinning.

"You're the absolute worst," Cas groaned but he was pretty sure Dean could see the smile he was fighting to hide. Dean leaned closer to his face.

"You're cute when you're grumpy, stinky," he whispered before stopping Cas from arguing by kissing him.

"Stop calling me that," Cas mumbled as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Never." Dean kissed him again.

Together they got to hay bales moved in an hour. Dean was grumbling about how Cas threw them down way too quickly, Dean managed to put one away in the same time as Cas threw down three bales. When Dean said they had enough of them on the floor Cas climbed the ladder back down, helping him with the few last bales. When they were all done, Dean took a hold of Cas' hips, pressing his back against the wall of hay bales gently.

"You looked good up there. The whole farmer look fits you," Dean spoke quietly, leaning even closer. Cas lifted his hands on Dean's sides, gripping his t-shirt. His heart was beating a bit faster but it had nothing to do with the manual labor he had just done.

"Oh, yeah?" he smirked.

"Yeah. You look like you belong here. It's a good look on you," Dean said before nuzzling his face against Cas' neck, pressing tiny kisses there. Cas shivered, pushing his hips up against Dean's. God, he wanted this so much. Then he felt Dean sniffing his skin and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought I stunk?" he teased.

"Shut up. You smell like a mixture of my body wash and... you. It's--" Dean didn't finish his sentence, instead pressing his mouth against Cas' skin again. Cas decided not to ask _what_ it was. Dean kissed and sucked on Cas' neck in a way that made his knees go weak, and after a minute he started to grind down against Cas' hips, creating perfect friction.

"Dean..." Cas moaned, letting his hands slip lower onto Dean's ass. Dean pushed his thigh between Cas' legs, pressing him a little harder against the hay bales. Cas squeezed hard on Dean's ass, pushing and pulling him against his body. Just as Dean's hands found the button of Cas' jeans they heard a car pulling up to the yard.

"Shit!" Dean groaned, dropping his head against Cas' shoulder.

"Who is it?" Cas asked quietly.

"I don't know, but they have the worst timing ever." Dean took a deep breath before stepping back, straightening his shirt and trying to adjust his dick so that it wouldn't be obvious how hard he was. Cas stepped after him, following him out of the barn. The sunlight was almost blinding after spending so long in the barn that had only two windows.

"Hey, Dean. How you been?" a man standing next to a car with the local post office's logo taped to the side of it asked. Cas couldn't believe it, they had gotten cockblocked by a fucking mailman.

"Hey, Aaron. Got anything for me today?" Dean asked, trying to sound polite but Cas could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Wouldn't have driven all the way up here if I didn't," Aaron grinned, handing Dean a small pile of letters. He then noticed Castiel, taking in his rumpled appearance. Cas felt his cheeks warming up, the mailman, Aaron or whatever his name was, was probably able to tell what had been going on in the barn just minutes ago purely by looking at Cas.

"Who's this?" Aaron asked, nodding his head towards Cas. Dean turned to look at Cas from over his shoulder.

"He's my friend, Castiel. Cas, this is Aaron." Dean gestured between them.

"Hello," Cas waved his hand awkwardly. Aaron nodded his head as a greeting.

"You sure this was all of it? I'm waiting for a package, it should've arrived already." Dean asked, making Aaron look back up at him.

"Nope, that's all."

"Huh. Well, thanks for the bills, always a pleasure," Dean shrugged. Aaron waved a tiny goodbye before hopping back into his car and driving away. Dean turned to face Cas, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I thought the part I ordered for your car would arrive today. Now you're gonna be stuck here with me for another three or four days," Dean sighed, looking apologetic. Four days was a long time. If his car hadn't broken down, Cas would be back at home from his interview already. But there was always something good to be found in every situation. Cas walked up to Dean, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist.

"I could be stuck in a way worse place, with way worse company," he smirked before pressing their lips together. Dean let out a tiny chuckle, relaxing against him as he kissed him back. After a moment he pulled back.

"I need to go take these inside. Then we should go pick some vegetables for dinner." Dean held up the letters. Cas let his hands drop from Dean's waist.

"Alright. What are we making for dinner tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"I was thinking beef and vegetable soup, made with my mom's old recipe, cooked in a slow cooker for hours. You're gonna love it!" Dean smiled brightly.

"Sounds delicious. You're a great cook."

Dean's cheeks flushed at the compliment and he looked down to his feet.

"My mom was a great teacher," he shrugged. Cas smiled at him as they made their way into the house.

Dean took Cas to a small garden on the edge of the bigger fields. That's where he grew vegetables that he didn't sell anywhere but used himself. They dug up a couple of carrots, a load of potatoes, onions and other vegetables for their dinner.

Cas pumped the well while Dean washed the dirt off the vegetables.

"Fresher than you could ever find in any grocery store!" He smiled proudly. They went inside and Castiel offered to help with dinner, but Dean wouldn't let him, insisting that Cas was a guest. After a minute Cas sat down with a sigh, watching as Dean quickly chopped up all the vegetables, cooked the meat on a pan for just a minute before putting them all into the slow cooker.

 "There, now we'll let it sit for four to five hours and it'll be perfect." Dean smiled, wiping his hand on a towel.

"I'm sure it will. So, what now?" Castiel stood up.

"We need to milk the cows. I usually do it in the morning, way before you even wake up, but I'm a little ashamed to admit that today my hangover didn't allow me to enter the cowshed," Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We? You want me to..." Cas' eyes went wide. He had never even seen cows before he got to Dean's farm, Dean couldn't mean that Cas should actually help him milk the cows.

"Yeah, I'll teach you. Come on," Dean clasped on Cas' shoulder as he walked past him, grinning widely. Cas turned on his heel but didn't try to follow him.

"Are they... what if they attack me? Are they dangerous?"

Dean stopped, turning to look at Cas, obviously trying to stifle a laugh. "You asked the same thing the last time you were around them. No, they're not gonna attack you, dork. I told you last time, they're chill."

"But they're not eating now!" Cas argued.

"They're not dangerous, they're not gonna hurt you. The worst that can happen is one of them peeing on you while you're milking her." Dean grinned. Cas scrunched his face in disgust.

"Oh, god no. What if I'll just wait here? I can, uh... do the dishes! Or vacuum the entire house!" Cas suggested.

"I have a dishwasher and I can vacuum this place on my own. You're not getting out of this, now come on." Dean took a light grip of Cas' wrist, pulling him with him out of the house and towards the cowshed. Cas groaned loudly but didn't pull his hand away, mostly because Dean's touch felt nice on his skin.

As soon as they stepped into the cowshed, the smell made Cas a little dizzy. He gripped Dean's bicep, leaning against him. Dean's hand was still holding onto Cas' wrist.

"You'll get used to the smell in a minute, until then try not to puke on me," Dean said gently, a hint of amusement in his voice. The cows were all inside, hiding from the heat in the cool building.

"Why can't you just use one of those machines that'd do the work for you?" Cas asked as Dean picked up a bucket and a small stool from the corner.

"Dude. Those things cost thousands of dollars and I have five cows."

"Oh. Right. Maybe I should just watch while you do it? I'd probably just hurt them," Cas suggested, shuffling backward towards the door, but Dean was faster than him. In a blink Dean was next to him, pulling him towards the closest cow.

"No way, I want to teach you how to do this. It's not hard once you get the hang of it, come on. Sit down," Dean gestured to the small stool. With a sigh, Cas sat down. Dean squatted behind him, bringing his arms around Cas. He took Cas' hands in his so that he was covering them, guiding them towards the cow. Cas swallowed nervously.

"Look at her, she's just eating. Now, pat her side gently to let her know you're here and you're going to milk her," Dean spoke calmly, moving Cas' hand to pat the cow. Cas gasped quietly, turning to look at the cow's head but she didn't seem to care at all about them, she just kept eating the hay from the floor.

"Okay, not let's put the bucket under her, there you go," Dean positioned the bucket under the cow. "Now, you don't pull the teat like they do on movies, you squeeze it."

Cas turned his head to look at him while Dean moved their joined hands towards the cow's teats.

"What if I hurt her?" Cas asked with wide eyes. He still wasn't convinced he should be doing this, he knew nothing about cows, he was probably gonna accidentally hurt the animal.

"If you do it correctly it doesn't hurt her at all. I'll help you, don't worry. Look how I put my hand," Dean said. Cas was still staring at his face. "Cas, look at my hand."

Cas turned to look at what Dean was doing. Dean started, first just doing it himself, explaining to Cas the technique before taking Cas' hand in his again.

"Look at you, Cas, milking a cow like you've been doing this all your life. It's not that hard, isn't it?" Dean grinned. Cas kept squeezing the teats with Dean's help, a small, relieved smile rising up to his lips.

"I'm milking a freaking cow!" Cas chuckled happily, hardly believing it himself.

"Yeah, you are. You're doing great, look at her, she doesn't mind at all." Dean slowly pulled his hands away, letting Cas do all the work on his own. He wrapped his arms loosely around Cas' waist, pressing a small kiss on the back of his neck. Cas smiled, happy that Dean couldn't see his face from behind him because he was pretty sure he was blushing hard.

"This is kind of fun. How do I know when I'm done?" Cas asked, trying to ignore how nice and comforting it felt to be held by Dean.

"It takes about 15 minutes," Dean shrugged. Cas turned his head to look at him.

"Fifteen minutes? For one cow?"

"Yeah. They got a lot of milk. You think you can handle this one alone? I could move on to the next one, we'd get the job done quicker that way." Dean suggested.

"Do _you_ think I can handle this alone?" Cas nodded his head towards his hands, still working on the cow.

"Yeah, you got the hang of it. I'm literally gonna be right next to you, don't worry. If she decides she's done and starts to leave, just pull the bucket into your lap so that she won't kick it down. She does that sometimes, she has no patience," Dean chuckled as he stood up, scratching the cow's neck.

"Oh, okay." Cas watched as Dean took another bucket and a stool, sitting down next to another cow. He petted the cow gently, speaking quietly to her before he got to work. After a second Dean looked up at Cas, smiling to him sweetly. Cas returned the smile.

About forty-five minutes later they were done. Dean poured the milk into glass bottles that he stored in his fridge.

"You want coffee? I got fresh milk," Dean winked, filling the coffee pot. Cas chuckled as he took his usual seat at the table.

"Yes, thank you." Cas smiled. Dean loaded up the coffee machine and switched it on before taking a seat next to Cas.

"So, you're not afraid of cows anymore?"

"No. I think I was scared of them just because they're so big, but you showed me that they're actually really... chill," Cas grinned.

"You think my cows are big? You should see the cows they have at actual milk farms, they're huge! My cows would look like tiny dogs next to them."

"Well, your cows are still the biggest animals I've ever been close to," Cas shrugged.

"You did really good out there, way better than I thought you would. You're a natural," Dean smiled widely.

"Thank you, Dean. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, I was so scared about hurting them. Luckily I had a great teacher," Cas winked.

"True, and handsome too!" Dean added with a smirk.

"Eh, I guess he was okay," Cas shrugged exaggeratedly.

"Screw you!" Dean chuckled, shoving at Cas' shoulder playfully.

"I was hoping you would at some point," Cas answered calmly. Dean looked like he was about to choke on his own tongue for a minute. His face went pink quickly and he cleared his throat. For a moment Cas was afraid he had been too forward, crossed some line, but then Dean smirked at him, even though his cheeks were still red.

"I can make that happen," Dean winked, seeming almost smooth until he cleared his throat again. Cas barely managed to hold his snort in, pulling his lower lip between his teeth to not to laugh at how awkward Dean seemed.

"Can you?" Cas smirked, leaning his elbows on the table, bringing his face closer to Dean's. Dean seemed to get his courage back and leaned towards him too, so close their noses were almost touching. Dean put his hand on Cas' thigh under the table, squeezing down gently.

"Yeah, I can."

Cas stared into those beautiful eyes, just now really seeing just how green they were, with little sparks of gold mixed in. Said eyes glanced down to Cas' lips a second before Dean closed the gap between them, kissing Cas again. The heat from earlier was back on full force, making Cas' heartbeat pick up its pace.

Dean put his hands on Cas' hips, pulling on them until Cas got the memo and climbed to Dean's lap, straddling his legs. Dean's hands were all over him immediately; groping his ass, under his shirt and tugging on his hair before moving back down to his ass. Dean's tongue did amazing things in Cas' mouth, making him moan loudly into the kiss. Dean moved to kiss down Cas' jaw, dragging his lips to Cas' neck while his hand made its way inside the back of Cas' jeans.

Cas couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on. His entire body was screaming for Dean, he couldn't wait to get them both naked, to get Dean on top of him. Cas blinked his eyes open slowly when Dean sucked on the side of his neck, his fingers teasing just around Cas' hole.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Mhh?"

"One of your cows is watching us."

"What!" Dean turned his head to look out of the kitchen window behind him, managing to bump his forehead on Cas' chin, making them both yelp in pain. "Fuck! How the hell did it get out? Did you leave the door open?" Dean was almost yelling, pushing Cas out of his lap.

"You came out behind me, you closed the door, didn't you?" Cas reminded him, his frustration jumping to new levels.

"Fuck! I think I did. Doesn't matter at this point. Come on, you go close the door before more of them decide to make run for it, I'll catch her." Dean pushed Cas towards the door. Cas' erection was gone before they even got out of the door.

Cas ran right to the cowshed, closing the door quickly. He didn't see any more cows walking around the yard so he thought they were good. He turned to look at where Dean was desperately trying to get any kind of control over the cow who was just slowly walking around, stopping every now and then to munch on the fresh grass. Cas stifled a giggle behind his hand as he watched Dean trying to push the cow towards the cowshed but the animal couldn't have cared less about his efforts. After a moment Dean came jogging to him.

"I got rope somewhere around here," Dean panted, going right to the wooden shelves on the wall. After digging around for a while he found a long rope, smiling in triumphant as he held it up for Cas to see.

"I'm gonna bring my girl back home," he grinned as he made his way back to where the cow was still eating grass.

"Alright you cock-blocking son of a bitch, get over here," Dean talked to the cow, probably thinking that Cas couldn't hear him. Cas chuckled, leaning against the wall as he watched Dean walking behind the cow. Apparently, the cow didn't like the idea of Dean putting a leash on her so she started jogging around the yard, making Dean run after her.

"Stop running you idiot! You don't want me to use my lasso skills on you, young lady! Fuck, stop!" Dean yelled. Cas was laughing so hard at the show that he had tears in his eyes.

"You mind giving me a hand here?" Dean spread his arms, standing in the middle of the yard as the cow jogged around him.

"Oh no, I'm not putting myself in her way, she'd run over me. And besides, this is way too fun to watch. Keep going, I'm sure you'll catch her sooner or later."

Cas heard Dean mumbling something to himself as he turned his attention back to the cow, but Cas couldn't hear any actual words. It was probably something really nice, Cas thought to himself.

It took over fifteen minutes until Dean finally got the rope loosely wrapped around the cow's neck, and the animal was walking nicely right next to him as Dean lead her back into the cowshed. Cas opened the door for them and closed it after them, waiting outside while Dean took the rope off her. A short moment later Dean stepped back outside, making sure that the door was properly closed after him.

"Whew, that was harder than I thought it'd be," Dean said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"It looked like fun," Cas grinned. Dean made a face at him before slapping his hand on Cas' back and keeping it there.

"Let's go get some coffee. I hope the pot has kept it hot."

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day doing various tasks, some bigger some smaller. Cas fed the chickens while Dean cleaned up the cowshed. They pulled weeds from the garden for an hour and only got about half of it done before Dean's stomach started grumbling.

"I think dinner should be ready now. Even if it isn't, lets go inside, I'm sick of squatting here," Dean groaned as he straightened up, pulling off his gardening gloves. Cas followed his example, dusting soil from his knees.

"I'm getting hungry too," he nodded. They walked to the house side by side in comfortable silence, both enjoying the view as the sun was slowly starting to go down.

Once inside and in the kitchen, Dean made the table before lifting the lid of the slow cooker, stirring the soup before tasting it. His eyes slipped closed immediately, a satisfied hum rising from his throat.

"God, it's good. Come on, bring up your plate," Dean gestured, switching off the cooker. Cas got up quickly, the amazing smell coming from the pot making him even more hungry than he already was. Dean scooped soup onto Cas' plate until it was so full Cas had to watch his every step not to spill it.

"Oh my god, Dean! This is delicious," Cas sighed happily as soon as he had swallowed his first spoonful. Dean tried to hide his smile behind his glass but Cas could still see him glowing under the praise. He didn't know why Dean was so bad at taking a compliment but he wished he wasn't, Dean deserved every single nice thing Cas had said to him in these last few days.

"It's my mom's recipe," Dean mumbled, looking down to his plate.

"But your mom wasn't here making this today. Don't try to dodge the compliment, Dean. You're an amazing cook," Cas said almost sternly. Dean glanced up at him, mumbling a quick "thanks".

"I'm a decent cook myself, but I often don't have time or patience to cook something like this. I have to admit that I often choose the quick and easy meal, even when I know those are usually the unhealthiest options. When I was still working in accounting and made a good living I often ate lunch at fancy restaurants with my co-workers. The portions were always too small, the prices too high, and honestly? It was never nowhere near as delicious as this is. I've been to countless five-star restaurants but none of them could ever beat this." When he looked back up at Dean, he noticed how red Dean's cheeks were, how he was smiling shyly as he pushed his food around the plate.

"God, Cas. It's not that good..." Dean mumbled.

"Yes, it is. I'm not lying, I'm not exaggerating. Everything you've cooked me here has been better than any meal I've ever had in any restaurant."

Dean shifted in his seat, glancing up at Cas. "Uh, thanks. That's, uh... a lot. I don't- what do people usually do when they're complimented?" Dean chuckled awkwardly.

"They usually take the compliment and say thank you," Cas answered.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Cas. I'm not sure if I believe you but uh, it feels nice. Thanks."

Cas stared at him, studying him for a minute. "Haven't you gotten compliments before?"

Dean looked up at him, blinking in surprise. He cleared his throat, looking down again. "No, not really. I guess no one ever had a reason to, you know, compliment me." He shrugged.

"That can't be true. Some people are just bad at giving compliments. Some parents think it's better to push their kid forward by pointing out where they could've done better instead of complimenting them on their success. I, personally, don't agree with that kind of parenting." Castiel said calmly. Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"Okay, Dr. Phil, eat your soup before it gets cold." Dean nodded towards Cas' plate as he leaned above his own, almost curling up on himself a little. Castiel guessed that he had brought up a touchy subject so he dropped it, shoving another spoonful of the delicious soup into his mouth.

They spent the rest of the dinner in silence. It wasn't awkward, but Dean seemed like he needed a moment so Cas stayed quiet, giving him some space. He hoped Dean wouldn't be upset for long, and to his delight, Dean grinned at him widely as soon as they had both finished two full plates of soup.

"Told you you'd love it!" Dean reminded as he took their plates to the dishwasher.

"You did, and you weren't wrong. Thank you for the dinner, Dean. It was delicious."

"Yeah, you said that a couple of times already," Dean chuckled.

"Yes, I think I did. So, what should we do next?" Castiel stood up from his seat. He was feeling a little tired, he always did the next day after drinking, but he'd help Dean with anything if Dean asked him to.

"Nothing. I'm beat, I just wanna lay on the couch for a while, watch some TV and go to bed early. There's nothing we have to do right now, the animals are fed and its already getting dark, so I'm voting for shitty TV shows!" Dean made his way to the living room that was basically in the same big space as the dining room was. He hopped onto the couch, turning the TV on with the remote. Cas grinned to himself, making his way to him.

"Well then, I vote for quality TV shows."

Dean turned to look at him, a slow grin rising to his lips. "You win."

They ended up watching Cupcake Wars, and even though there could be arguments about whether it was a quality show or not, they both enjoyed watching it. Just a few minutes after the first challenge of the episode started they were both yelling at the TV, then at each other.

"Why the fuck would she choose carrots? Who the hell puts carrots in a cupcake?" Dean yelled.

"Hello? Ever heard of carrot cake?" Cas groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Duh! But the pumpkin jam was right there, no one had claimed it yet!"

"You're okay with pumpkin cupcakes but not with carrot cupcakes? Unbelievable!"

"It's a Halloween episode!"

They stared at each other for a long minute, challenging looks in their eyes, until they both cracked up at the same time. Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulders, pulling him closer against his chest. He let out a content sigh, smiling as they settled back to watch the show.

"Why are they even showing a Halloween episode in the middle of the summer?" Cas mumbled, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know. It's a rerun from last year."

They watched the rest of the show cuddled up. Dean brushed his hand gently in Cas' hair as they commented more calmly about the show, laughing at the contestants' mistakes. At the end, they both agreed that the winner _so_ did not deserve it. Dean picked up the remote once the credits started rolling.

"Wanna watch something else?"

"I don't know. I'm getting a little tired. You are a really comfortable pillow, I could fall asleep against you," Cas smiled softly, turning his head to look up at Dean. When Dean returned his gaze, their faces were almost touching.

"I wouldn't mind," Dean said quietly before Cas reached up to close the barely there distance between them. Dean put his other hand on Cas' waist, pulling him even closer. Cas straightened up a little to get a better angle, deepening the kiss slowly. They were holding each other tightly, kissing slow and deep. After several minutes they broke the kiss.

"Come to my bed," Dean panted, speaking quietly. Cas blinked his eyes open. Dean cleared his throat, squeezing Cas' arm.

"I mean... I can keep my hands to myself if you want me to, but I'd just like to have you there, sleeping next to me. I want to wake up next to an actual person." Dean admitted, looking away. Cas brought his hand gently to cup Dean's cheek, making him look at him.

"Let's go to bed, Dean." He smiled. The corners of Dean's lips pulled up before he pressed yet another quick kiss to Cas' lips.

They made their way upstairs quietly, with shy smiles on their lips. Dean was holding onto Cas' fingers gently the whole way from the couch and up the stairs.

"I just need to get some things from the guest bedroom," Cas said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go brush my teeth." Dean squeezed Cas' fingers quickly before letting go.

Dean headed to the bathroom while Cas stepped into the bedroom. He took his phone charger, the t-shirt he had been sleeping on and his toothbrush before making his way to the main bedroom. He hadn't even been to Dean's room before that, so he stopped once inside, looking around. The bed was wide and comfy looking. There were windows on two walls, a big closet, and nightstands on either side of the bed. The bedroom looked like it belonged to a couple, but the rest of the house was so obviously just Dean. Cas dropped his night shirt and the charger on the bed before joining Dean in the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later they were back in the bedroom, silently watching each other as they stripped out of their clothes to their underwear. Cas pulled the t-shirt on while Dean slipped into the bed wearing nothing but his underwear. Cas took his phone from his jeans pocket.

"Where can I put my charger?"

"There's a socket right next to the nightstand, on left," Dean answered. Cas didn't miss the way Dean's eyes traveled up and down his bare legs. Cas plugged in the charger before he slipped under the covers. They lay there facing each other, a good amount of space between them. Dean's eyes couldn't stay focused in one spot, instead jumping from Cas' face to his arms, hands, his lips then back up to his eyes. He gripped the sheets tightly before releasing, the gripping again.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to keep your hands to yourself. Actually, I'd prefer your hands all over me."

"Oh, thank god," Dean breathed out. He was on Cas in a blink, pushing him over onto his back and crawling on top of him while kissing him hungrily. Cas moved eagerly, turning with Dean's body. He pushed his hands under the covers until he found Dean's ass. He pulled Dean's hips down against his, pushing up to press their bodies together. Dean supported his weight on his left arm and let his right-hand slide down. He lifted his hips enough to fit a hand between them, rubbing over Cas' growing erection.

"Oh, yes," Cas moaned as he threw his head back, breaking the kiss. Dean's lips were on his neck immediately, sucking and biting.

"Come on, let's get you out of this," Dean grinned, pulling on the hem of Cas' t-shirt. He straightened up just enough to give Cas room to strip out of the shirt before he was back on him, kissing his way down to Cas' chest. Cas moaned loudly when Dean licked over his nipple and gently bit it. Dean's hand was back on Cas' crotch, rubbing and driving him crazy. Everything Dean did felt amazing and Cas was sure he could come into his underwear just like this, but he wanted more. He started to push Dean's boxers down impatiently, making Dean chuckle.

"Yeah, good idea," Dean grinned as he helped him before pulling Cas' boxers down too. Cas watched with wide eyes when Dean licked a long stripe over his own palm, a wicked grin on his lips before he brought his hand down between them, wrapping it around both of them. Cas' breath got stuck in his throat for a second at the feeling of their erections rubbing together.

"I wanna fuck you. Tomorrow, not now," Dean spoke right into his ear with that deep voice of his, making sparks run down Cas' spine. Dean continued, "wanna work you open for ages, fuck you so good, deep and hard. Fuck, can't wait to find out just how tight you'll be around me."

"Yes! Yes, Dean, please," Cas whined, thrusting up into Dean's hand. He knew he wouldn't last long and he guessed neither would Dean. Dean kissed the side of Cas' neck, moving to his mouth and shoved his tongue in. Cas' entire body was shaking with want, the slide of their cocks making his head dizzy. Dean fucked into his fist with quick snaps of his hips, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge on every push and pull.

"Fuck, I'm so close already," Dean mumbled, pressing his forehead against Cas' shoulder.

"Me too. Fuck, come on me."

That made Dean lift his head up, his eyes wide in surprise. A second later he choked a moan as he came, his body trembling with it. The grunts and moans Dean let out, the feeling of his come landing on Cas' cock and stomach pushed Cas over the edge too.

Dean couldn't keep himself up anymore, his arm giving up under him. He fell on top of Cas, both of them panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's back, keeping him there.

"Fuck..."

"I agree," Cas snorted. Dean turned his head to press light kisses on Cas' neck. They lay there for a few minutes without moving until the stickiness between them forced them out of the bed and into the bathroom.

When back in the bed, both of them naked, Dean pulled Cas tightly to his side, fitting their bodies together perfectly. The bed was so warm and soft, Dean's heartbeat so calming under his head that Cas fell asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was woken up by the feeling of Dean's hand moving slowly up and down his back. He shuffled closer to the warm body against his side before slowly blinking his eyes open. Dean was staring down at him with a soft smile on his lips.

"Morning, gorgeous," Dean whispered softly, brushing hair back from Cas' forehead.

"Good morning. Shouldn't you be up already?" Cas mumbled, yawning. He could hear Dean chuckling.

"Yeah, just... didn't wanna wake you up. You looked so pretty sleeping against my chest, didn't have the heart to push you away." Dean's cheeks turned a tad pink as the words left his mouth. A smile rouse up to Cas' lips.

"You're a huge sap, you know that?" He teased. Dean snorted and pushed on Cas' shoulder, pressing his back against the mattress. Cas' grin disappeared when Dean pressed their lips together. After a couple of minutes of kissing, Dean pulled away just enough to press their foreheads together.

"I'm really glad your car broke down, stinky," he whispered without opening his eyes. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean's neck, tilting his own head until he was able to kiss him again. Dean moved to lay on his side, pulling Cas against him as they kissed. Cas threw his leg over Dean's hip in an attempt to get them even closer. Right at that moment his stomach growled so loudly that Dean burst out laughing and pulled away.

"Come on, I'll make us some breakfast." He laughed as he pushed himself out of the bed. Cas covered his stomach with his hand, blushing as he pulled the sheets up to cover himself. Dean rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips.

"Get up so I can feed you." Dean slapped Cas' butt through the sheets, making Cas yelp and sit up.

"Okay!" he groaned. Dean chuckled to himself as he left the room. Cas massaged his stomach gently, cursing it for ruining the moment. Finally he pushed himself up with a sigh. He could hear Dean moving in the kitchen. He'd join him soon, but first, he needed to shower.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Cas sat down at the kitchen table, his hair still damp. Dean placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Eat up, stinky."

"I literally _just_ showered!" Cas groaned. Dean laughed, ruffling Cas' hair. Cas shot him a mean look with no actual malice behind it. Dean filled up a plate for himself, sitting down next to Cas who was still glaring at him.

"God damn it, you're so freaking cute," Dean chuckled before leaning in to kiss him again. Cas stopped pretending to be annoyed when Dean put his hand on his thigh, rubbing small circles there with his fingers as their tongues slid together.

They finished their breakfast quickly, or at least Cas did, Dean took a little longer since he had to keep his hand on Cas all through it, it was like he couldn't let go once he was allowed to touch.

"Wanna help me feed the cows?" Dean pushed the plates into the dishwasher, looking at Cas from over his shoulder.

"Yeah, why not." Cas shrugged. Feeding the animals would take only a few minutes, and even though Cas didn't exactly like the smell of the cowshed he knew he could manage that.

 

* * *

 

It took them two hours to milk and feed the cows, feed the chickens, collect the eggs and put everything ready for yet another trip to the tomato fields.

"Are we ready to go?" Castiel asked when he lifted boxes to the trailer. Dean was leaning against the barn wall, staring at him with a smirk on his lips.

"I was thinking... there's one thing I'd like to do first," he said with a suggestive voice. Cas walked up to him slowly, a sultry smile on his lips.

"Oh, yeah? And what might that be?" he asked as he put his hands on Dean's hips, swaying closer.

"Hmm. It's a very, _very_ important task we have to take care of right now," Dean smirked as he gently grabbed Cas' wrist, bringing his hand down to his crotch, over his erection. Cas' eyes widened a little.

"Just from watching me lifting boxes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"M-hm." Dean nodded.

"They weren't even heavy," Cas chuckled.

"What can I say? You're fucking hot, your body is amazing and your ass, oh god, don't get me started on that ass." Dean sighed dramatically. Cas rubbed a little harder over Dean's cock, making him gasp.

"You wanna fuck me over those hay bales in the barn?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting fucked by a hot farmer in his barn, huh?" Dean smirked. Cas nodded before pressing his lips against Dean's neck, sucking gently.

"No matter how hot that idea sounds, I'm afraid we're gonna have to do that another time. I don't have lube with me so we're gonna have to go inside." Dean said, letting his head fall back against the wall as Cas kept sucking and licking his neck.

"I'm gonna remember that. Come on," Cas took Dean's hand, pulling him towards the house.

Once inside, Dean pushed Cas down on the couch and climbed on top of him. Their mouths were on each other in a blink, kissing deeply and hungrily. Dean pulled Cas' t-shirt off while Cas worked the buttons of Dean's plaid shirt open. Dean ground his hips down, pressing their cocks together through the two layers of denim.

"Fuck, I need to get lube. Don't move, at all. I'll be right back!" Dean commanded as he jumped up, and before Cas' brain could even register what he had said, Dean was already halfway up the stairs. Cas let his head fall back against the couch as he waited, a giddy smile rising up to his lips.

Soon, Dean was back, kicking his jeans off as he went.

"Get in here." Cas grinned from where he was laying on his back on the couch. Instead of coming back on the couch, Dean took a tight grip of Cas' hips, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling him over the armrest. Cas yelped in surprise.

Dean pulled Cas' jeans down without even opening the button or the zipper. Cas was wearing Dean's jeans so they were a tad loose on him and a strong tug was enough to reveal his ass. Cas' heart was beating like crazy and he had to shift a little to pull his cock out after it had gotten uncomfortably stuck inside his jeans.

He heard Dean dropping to his knees behind him. His face was against the couch so he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Just as he was about to look back at what Dean was doing, he felt strong hands parting his cheeks and a hot, wet tongue licking over his hole.

"Oh!" Cas gasped. He hadn't been expecting this. He definitely wasn't complaining, but he was more than surprised. Dean kept going, licking over and around his hole with a skilled tongue.

"Oh god, don't stop," Cas moaned, letting his body drop back against the couch. This was his heaven, Dean had barely gotten started but Cas was already flying high with pleasure.

After several minutes of getting eaten out, Cas heard the clicking sound of a lube bottle being opened. A moment later Dean's tongue was gone and replaced with a finger, followed immediately with another one. Dean stood up, his fingers slowly moving inside of Cas. He leaned over Cas' body, pressing his chest against his back.

"You liked that? Did it feel good?" Dean breathed right next to his ear, making Cas shiver.

"Yes. Oh god, so good. Please, want you," Cas moaned, pushing back against Dean's fingers.

"In a minute. Fuck, eating you out got me so hard. I just wanna ram right into you, fuck you so hard you can't walk straight for days," Dean's voice was even rougher than before, sending more shivers down Cas' back.

"Do it! Give it to me," Cas pleaded. Dean chuckled, Cas could feel him shaking his head.

"I don't wanna hurt you, baby."

Dean pulled back, added more lube to his fingers and pushed a third one in. Cas moaned louder at the delicious stretch, fucking back against Dean's hand.

"Fuck, you're so impatient."

Cas turned his head so he could see him. Dean was staring down to where Cas' hole was swallowing his fingers while he pushed his own underwear down and off with his other hand, immediately wrapping his fist around his cock and giving it a couple of firm strokes.

"I'm ready. Fuck me." Dean looked up, only now noticing that Cas was watching him. Dean swallowed and nodded, then gently pulled his fingers out. He reached around Cas' legs to properly open his pants, then pulled them completely off. He rolled on a condom and added more lube before grabbing Cas' left thigh, pushing it up over the armrest, spreading his legs wider. He looked at Cas again, asking for a permission. Cas nodded, and a second later the head of Dean's cock pressed into his hole, sliding in easily.

"Oh!" Cas moaned loudly, arching his back as Dean pushed all the way in.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Dean groaned. He stopped once he was fully inside, breathing hard. Cas reached back to spread his cheeks, pressing his face against the mattress.

"Fuck me."

Dean didn't have to be told twice. He put his hands on Cas' hips and started moving, giving Cas only a couple of gentle thrusts before driving into him with all he got. After a minute Cas was screaming in pleasure as Dean fucked him just as hard as he had said he would. Dean gripped Cas' wrists, keeping them behind his back as he kept ramming into him.

"Dean, touch me," Cas' voice was whiny, high pitched moans spilling from his lips at almost every thrust. His cock was leaking and he was getting close, but he knew he needed a hand on him to tip him over the edge. Dean released Cas' wrists, pushed his right hand under Cas until he found his cock. He wrapped his fist around it, spreading the pre-come around it and started to pump in the rhythm of his thrusts.

Cas felt the warmth growing inside of him, the pressure getting higher and higher. He was so, so close. Suddenly Dean leaned over him again, pressing their bodies together.

"Come on my cock, Cas. Wanna feel you come around me."

Cas came with a scream, his back arching up against Dean's body. Dean kept fucking him all through it, never letting go of his cock either. Just when Cas' orgasm had passed he felt Dean's cock twitching inside of him, heard Dean groaning above him.

"Fuck!" Dean collapsed on top of him, pressing him into the couch, his cock still buried deep inside of him.

"Yeah," Cas breathed out. Dean pushed himself up slowly, pulled out and manhandled Cas to lay on his side so that there was enough room for Dean to lay next to him. Dean rolled off the condom, tied it in a knot and dropped it on the floor. Cas gave him a look.

"What? It's my floor, I'll clean it up," Dean shrugged before wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders.

"I didn't say anything," Cas mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah, but you gave me that _'ew you just dropped a used condom on the floor'_ look," Dean chuckled.

"Maybe I did, but only because you dropped a used condom on the floor," Cas said, making Dean laugh even harder. After a moment he calmed down, turning to look at Cas properly. They stared at each other for a long minute, small smiles on their lips.

"That was nice. More than nice, it was amazing," Cas finally whispered, tightening his arms around Dean's waist.

"Yeah, it was. I would very much like to do that again, soon." Dean grinned, letting his hand slip down to Cas' ass, squeezing his cheek. Cas let out a laugh against Dean's neck, pressing a quick kiss on the sweaty skin.

"Me too."

When they finally got up from the couch thirty minutes later they headed right to the shower before pulling their clothes back on and heading to the tomato field. This time, instead of starting from the opposite ends they worked side by side, joking, bickering and trading kisses while picking tomatoes.

Dean didn't seem to be able to keep his hands off of Cas. He was touching him both casually and sexually all the time; touching his arm while talking to him and slapping his ass when Cas bend down to pick up an empty box. Dean kept pressing quick kisses all over Cas' face every chance he got. Cas loved it, loved how affectionate Dean was. A small voice in his head tried to tell him that all of that would make it so much harder to leave but Cas didn't want to listen to that voice right now. They still had a couple of days together and he was going to enjoy every second of them.

As they were driving back to the farm Dean kept his right hand on Cas' thigh, moving it teasingly high before sliding it back down to his knee, keeping his eyes focused on where he was driving, pretending like he didn't notice what he was doing to Cas. Cas bit his lower lip to not to moan when Dean's fingers brushed over his cock, not wanting to give out just how turned on he had gotten from the simple touch.

Dean parked the tractor next to the barn, killed the engine and hopped out.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna do anything about this?" Cas called before Dean had time to slam the driver's side door closed, pointing towards the obvious bulge in his jeans. Dean looked at it like he didn't know exactly what Cas was talking about.

"Nah." He slammed the door shut and went to the back to get the boxes full of tomatoes from the trailer. Cas knocked his head back.

"Motherfucker," he mumbled to himself before taking a deep breath and exiting the vehicle. When he got to the trailer, Dean was grinning smugly, obviously amused.

"You're a monster," Cas hissed at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Help me out with these, would ya?" Dean shrugged. Cas adjusted his hard-on before picking up one of the boxes, huffing and puffing in annoyance. He'd get back to him somehow.

 

* * *

 

That night Dean wordlessly pulled Cas into his bedroom again, and Cas went willingly. Dean wasn't the only one who liked sleeping next to another person rather than alone. They stripped down slowly, watching each other from the opposite sides of the bed before crawling under the thin covers together. It was like some force was pulling them together as they immediately cuddled against each other in the middle of the bed. Cas was tired from all the work they'd done that day, but when Dean's hand started to roam his body, his hardness pressing against Cas' leg, Cas found out he still had enough energy left to take Dean into his mouth. After he was done Dean fell asleep against his chest in minutes. Cas smiled sleepily at the gently snoring man. Yeah, he was still damn good at giving head.

 

* * *

 

Cas woke up to the feeling of wet kisses being pressed all over his face.

"It's too early," he grunted, shifting to his side without opening his eyes.

"It's almost nine. Wake up, I wanna fool around before we have to get to work," Dean said. Cas could hear the grin in his voice. He peeked open one eye to see that stupid grin. He had been right. After contemplating it for a moment his libido got the best of him.

"What do you have in mind?"

Dean's face brightened up immediately before he gave Cas a suggestive look.

"I was thinking I could repay the favor from last night. I kinda fell asleep on you there, sorry about that," Dean shrugged, seeming a tiny bit ashamed. Cas chuckled, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"It's okay, I was really tired too. Also, I have to pee first," Cas grunted and pushed himself up.

"I'll wait here!" Dean called after him, making Cas smile.

A few moments later Cas was back in bed, Dean's hot, wet and so amazingly talented mouth wrapped around his length. It was a good start for the day, Cas decided when Dean swallowed around him.

 

* * *

 

They were collecting eggs when they heard a car pulling up in the yard. Cas looked up at Dean who mirrored his surprised expression. Dean dusted his hands on his legs as they made their way to the front yard.

"Aaron? You don't usually visit me this often," Dean grinned when the mailman stepped out of his vehicle.

"Well, you said you were waiting on a package and it arrived last night, so I added you to my route for today. It seemed like it was important and I figured you'd want it as soon as possible," Aaron explained as he pulled the brown box from the back of the car, handing it to Dean.

"Oh. You didn't have to, this probably added dozens of miles to your route."

"It did. You're welcome," Aaron snorted.

"Thanks, man." Dean tried to smile like he meant it.

"Hey, it's really not a big deal. Happy to help, citizen," Aaron made a little salute before hopping back into his car and driving away. Dean turned slowly to face Cas who had stayed quietly behind him.

"Is that..." Cas started.

"Yeah, the part for your car. After I change this you should be all good to-- to go." Dean kept staring down at the package in his hands. Something inside of Cas tightened uncomfortably.

"Okay, uh... great." He cleared his throat. Dean looked up at him, his eyes sad before he looked away again.

"I'm gonna go... fix your car. You can uh, go in and watch some TV if you want to. I don't know." Dean shrugged a little. The pained tone in his voice was breaking Cas' heart but he didn't know how to help him since he was feeling the same way.

"Okay. Thank you, Dean." Cas nodded. Dean mumbled a _'yeah'_ before walking past Cas towards where they had parked Cas' car. Cas watched him go before letting out a deep sigh. Dean had already disappeared behind the barn but Cas still kept staring after him. Finally, he forced his legs to move and headed into the house.

He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, switching from channel to channel without really paying any attention to what was on. He had known this day would come, he had known they only had a very limited time together, but it still felt like it was all coming to an end way too soon. Dean was the first person Cas had had any real, deep feelings for in years. He knew that was crazy since they had only just met each other a few days ago, but there was just something about Dean that made it feel so _right_ like it was meant to be. Cas groaned, letting his head drop back against the couch, rubbing his face with both hands.

A couple of hours later Dean came in, heading right to the bathroom to wash his greasy hands. Cas stood up slowly, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey. I changed the belt and took care of a couple other small things, made sure the engine was running perfectly. You should get home safely with that, I even filled up your tank." Dean listed, running his hand through his hair.

"How did you fill up the tank?" Cas scrunched his eyebrows.

"I have a huge gas tank behind the barn, I can't risk trying to make it all the way to the closest gas station every time I leave to town," Dean explained.

"Ah, okay. Thank you, Dean. I don't know what I would've done without you." Cas smiled gently, stepping closer to take Dean's hand in his. Dean gave him a little squeeze.

"What have I told you about thanking me?" Dean chuckled, but Cas could hear the little waver in his voice. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Anyway... I have one more favor to ask," Cas shifted a little closer. Dean raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. "Could I stay for one more night?"

Dean let out a small happy sigh, pulling Cas into a tight hug. He buried his face into the crook of Cas' neck.

"Of course you can," he mumbled against Cas' skin. Cas smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close. They stood there for several minutes in silence, gently holding each other like neither of them was ready to let go. Finally Dean lifted his head, pressed a quick kiss on Cas' lips and told him he'd start on the dinner.

Cas sat down on his seat at the table, watching as Dean prepared everything for steaks and roasted vegetables. It was weird how it already felt like a routine; Cas watching Dean cook for them. Dean never let him help, insisting that Cas was a guest, but Cas guessed it was also because Dean took such pride of being a good host and of his cooking skills, wanted to impress Cas with both of those. Cas sighed, thinking about how much he'd miss this once he had to leave.

While the vegetables were cooking in the oven and the steaks had been put into the homemade marinade, they went and fed the cows. It was a little early for their second meal of the day, but Dean mumbled something about getting more time to spend together on their last night, making Cas blush.

Dinner was as delicious as it always was in Dean's kitchen. Dean blushed under Cas' praise as he always did.

After dinner they curled up on the couch to watch some TV, both of them feeling too full to do anything else. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders, his other hand rubbing Cas' thigh. It didn't take long until Dean leaned in to press light kisses all over Cas' neck, to nibble on Cas' earlobe and pull him even closer to him. Cas hummed in pleasure, turning his head to press their lips together. His hands found the back of Dean's neck and his chest, his thumb brushing over a nipple through the thin t-shirt, making Dean shiver.

After almost fifteen minutes of making out, Cas pulled away, panting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna be naked with you right now," Dean chuckled, sounding just as breathless as Cas did. Cas smiled when he noticed that Dean still had his eyes closed.

"Good. I can tell you that the feeling is mutual," Cas grinned, taking Dean's hand in his and pulling it over his crotch. He let out a small moan when Dean squeezed his erection.

"We need to shower." Dean opened his eyes, a mischievous grin on his lips. Cas nodded, pushing himself up from the couch, pulling Dean with him. They rushed upstairs, pulling their shirts off while still running up the stairs.

Only a couple of minutes later they were pressed against each other under the warm spray of water, their hands slipping up and down on wet skin. Cas leaned his head closer to whisper in Dean's ear while his right hand moved between them and down.

"I wanna make you feel good." He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, starting to stroke it slowly. Dean let out a strangled moan, steadying himself with his hands on Cas' hips.

When Dean came several minutes later he dropped his head on Cas' shoulder, his legs wobbling underneath him. Cas held him tightly, pressing gentle kisses on his hair. They finished showering, Dean insisted on washing Cas' hair, making Cas chuckle but he couldn't pretend like it wasn't nice.

Cas was still horny when they moved to the bedroom. He took a hold of Dean's hips, pulling him closer as they stood next to the bed.

"You still have any energy left?" Cas smirked, swaying their bodies the tiniest bit from side to side.

"Hmm, maybe just a little bit? What do you have in mind?"

Cas leaned in to kiss him quickly before whispering huskily, "I want to fuck you."

"Oh, god yes," Dean moaned, pressing their lips together again a lot more hungrily than Cas had just seconds earlier. Cas pushed until Dean got the hint and started walking backward towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. He sat down on the edge once his legs hit the bed. Cas smiled down on him before dropping to his knees on the floor.

"Let's get this out of the way," he mumbled as he undid the towel wrapped around Dean's hips, letting it fall open around him. Dean was starting to get hard again even though it had been just ten minutes since he'd come in the shower. Cas put his hand on Dean's chest, pushing gently as he wordlessly told him to lay back. Dean did, his feet still on the floor, his legs spread.

Cas leaned down to press feather light kisses on Dean's thighs, making him sigh happily. Cas' kisses made their way to the inside of Dean's thighs, sucking a mark right next to his balls. Cas slid his hands under Dean's thighs, pushing them up before continuing the kisses downwards.

"Oh god, are you gonna..." Dean asked, his voice breathless and awed. Cas just hummed as a yes before pressing his lips right over Dean's hole. Dean's back arched immediately, a loud moan slipping past his lips. Cas licked around his rim, pressing light kisses over it before finally licking a long swipe right over it.

"Oh fuck, don't stop," Dean moaned above him, pushing his hips downwards. Cas went to town on him, licking, sucking and nibbling on his rim until Dean was shaking. When he slipped in a finger it sunk in easily. Dean was already completely hard again, breathing hard and begging for more.

"Dean, we need lube." Cas straightened up so that he could see Dean's face.

"Fuck. One of us is gonna have to move to reach it, but I don't want you to take your finger out," Dean whined, making Cas chuckle.

"It can have friends joining it once I get the lube." Cas pointed out.

"Shit, you're right. Wait..." Dean moved up and Cas pulled his finger out, watching as Dean found the lube and tossed him the bottle. He also dropped a couple of condoms on the bed next to him. "Now get back to it."

Cas laughed at the commanding, needy tone of Dean's voice as he covered his fingers in lube before pushing two of them into Dean. Cas crawled up on top of Dean while still keeping his finger inside of him, pumping in and out slowly as he settled partly on top of him. He manhandled Dean a little higher on the bed and to his side so that Cas could reach his ass better while still being able to kiss him. Dean was moaning against his lips when Cas added a third finger, rubbing them against Dean's prostate.

"I'm ready. Please, Cas, take me." Dean panted against Cas' cheek. Cas pulled his fingers out slowly. He put on the condom and added more lube before pushing Dean onto his back. When he positioned himself over him, Dean immediately spread his legs and wrapped them around Cas' waist, giving him the perfect access. Cas never broke their eye contact while he guided himself in. Dean's mouth fell open, his eyes wide when Cas pushed all the way inside.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked quietly, not daring to move yet. Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yeah," his voice was rough, so rough that he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, I'm good. Please, move."

Cas started thrusting in and out gently, slowly, taking in every expression that crossed over Dean's face. Dean was staring up at him, his eyes soft, his face full of emotions. The realization that this was their last night together felt like a sharp stab somewhere inside of Cas when he suddenly remembered it. Less than twenty-four hours later they'd never see each other again. Cas wanted to make sure that the both of them would remember this forever, would remember this moment and how they felt. He leaned down to kiss Dean, his lips gentle against Dean's as he kept thrusting. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Of course, it couldn't. After twelve minutes of what had ended up being more on the side of love making than fucking, Cas came right after Dean, his body falling down on top of him. Neither of them said anything, they just laid there trying to catch their breaths while holding each other tightly. A couple of minutes went past before Dean gently nudged Cas, only to kiss him again.

"We should clean up," Dean whispered when they broke the kiss. Cas nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, we should. Come on," Cas crawled out of the bed, offering Dean his hand. He pulled Dean up, never letting go of him as they went to take another quick shower.

Once back in bed Dean wrapped himself around Cas, spooning him against his chest. Cas pulled the covers over them, shuffling even closer against Dean. They were both still naked and warm, their skin soft against each other. Dean wrapped his entire self around Cas, his arms around his chest and his leg thrown over Cas' hip, cocooning him.

Cas was almost asleep, just barely awake when he heard Dean whispering "I wish you could stay here forever, I don't want you to go."

 

* * *

 

The next morning was quiet. They fed the animals together before Cas went up to the guest room to pack all his belongings. He had to go through the bathroom and Dean's bedroom before he had everything his in his duffel bag. When he went back downstairs Dean was in the kitchen with two steaming hot cups of coffee.

"So that you don't fall asleep on the road," he mumbled when he handed Cas a cup.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas sat down on his seat for the last time, watching Dean over the rim of his cup as he sipped his coffee. After a moment of silence, Dean reached his hand towards Cas, gently taking Cas' hand in his and squeezing it gently. Neither of them still said a word.

Cas tossed his bag to the backseat of his car. Dean was standing behind him, hands in his pockets. Cas turned to face him, licking his lips.

"So, this is it-" Cas started but Dean interrupted him by stepping closer and pulling him into a deep kiss. Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck, kissing back desperately. Dean was clutching his sides so hard it hurt, but Cas didn't care. He hoped Dean's hands would leave marks on him, small bruises in the shape of fingertips that would mark Cas is his, even if for a few more days.

"I'm gonna miss you, stinky," Dean whispered against his lips, his voice quivering. Cas rubbed the back of Dean's neck gently, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll never forget you, my hero," Cas whispered back. Dean shoved on his shoulder but pulled him into another kiss immediately after.

Almost an hour of kissing and hugging later Cas was about to hop into his car when something crossed his mind.

"I never got to see your cats! I love cats." He pouted as he looked at Dean, the driver's side door already open.

"That's it, you can't leave!" Dean said loudly, slamming the car door closed. Cas laughed, but it died quickly when Dean pressed him against the car and kissed him again.

"We shouldn't do this anymore, I'll never be able to leave if you're attached to my lips all the time," Cas grinned.

"Shit, you figured my plan," Dean cursed. Cas chuckled, even though his insides felt heavy. Dean pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I really don't want you to go," he whispered. Cas swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I don't wanna go, but I have to. I have a life waiting for me back at home. Or at least a poor excuse of a life." He shrugged.

"Fuck, I know. Doesn't mean this doesn't suck major balls," Dean sighed, dropping his head on Cas' shoulder. Cas wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly before letting go of him.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Cas sighed for the millionth time.

"You're always welcome to come back." Dean looked him deep into his eyes like he wanted Cas to understand that. Cas nodded.

With one last quick kiss, Cas hopped into the car, turned on the engine and drove away from what could've possibly been the biggest love story of his life.

He was 137 miles from Dean's farm when he realized they had never even changed phone numbers.


	5. Two Weeks Later

Dean was mowing the lawn so he didn't hear the car approaching until it pulled up in the middle of his front yard. Dean turned around, his jaw dropping. He killed the engine, rushing up from the mower.

"No way."

The car door opened and a head of messy dark hair popped up. At that point, Dean was running towards the car. When he was in front of it Cas' bright smile made his heart flutter.

"Hello, De-" Dean smashed their mouths together, making Cas yelp as his upper back hit against the car, but Dean just quickly hauled him against him, squeezing him against his body so hard it probably hurt. Their noses were smashed against each other's cheeks but Dean didn't care.

Cas was back.

When they finally pulled apart, Cas was breathless but the smile was back on his lips in a blink.

"You said I was always welcome to come back, so I came back." Cas spread his arms, shrugging his shoulder. Dean laughed and took his hand, his body feeling so light he was scared he'd float away.

"Fuck, I missed you so much." Dean breathed out. Then the reality caught up with him. "But... What about your life back home?"

"Well, uh, I don't have a job, my family lives all over the country and I wanted to get out of the city, so I hardly have a life, or a place to call home. If you'll allow it, I'd like to stay for a while. Or maybe even longer than a while. I can help around the farm, and I finally started getting my unemployed benefits so I can pay for food and other-"

"Cas stop talking, you're rambling. Yes, you can stay. You can stay as long as you want, hell, you can stay forever!" Dean chuckled, linking their hands together. Cas smiled sweetly, his cheeks a little flushed.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say something like that because I kinda sold my apartment and all my furniture. And a lot of other things. I only took the necessaries with me. Oh, and on my way here I stopped to buy endless amounts of lube and condoms," Cas winked at him, making Dean grin.

"You got them handy?" Dean raised a suggestive eyebrow. Cas nodded. "Good. Grab some, because if I remember right, we didn't have time to do that one thing you were fantasizing about."

As soon as Cas had a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms in his hand, Dean dragged him towards the barn. They'd start the rest of their lives together with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
